Misión: Celestinos 2,0
by Cassis9313
Summary: REESCRITO. Con Tsuna y los guardianes fuera de la mansión, Reborn decide darle a la Onceava generación su primer misión "oficial". Misión en la que viajarán al pasado para ser los angeles del amor de sus jovenes padres. Sin duda, la misión mas bizarra e importante de sus vidas.
1. Prólogo

**Preámbulo.**

_"Evil exist, I know that, and its names is Boredom, and ministers are the guiltiest crew of all." -Galinda (Wicked)_

_..._

* * *

Y ahí estaba, de nuevo.

Con la espalda recta, las manos entrelazadas al frente, sus labios apretados con la firme intención de evitar emitir una sola palabra, y una expresión avergonzada en su rostro; esa que le salía tan natural después de llevar casi toda la vida usándola en esas ocasiones.

Yakumo reprimió el impulso de soltar un suspiro, más que nada por lo irrespetuoso que sería aún si nadie se diera cuenta de ello, después de todo él, aparte de su madre, tenía sentido de la vergüenza y era lo suficientemente perceptivo para leer el ambiente.

El mismo ambiente chocante y común al que ya estaba acostumbrado y para qué negarlo, cansado; la mejor palabra para describir su sentir sería harto, pero el asunto era que se trataba de una de esas cosas que se te salen de las manos y simplemente debes aprende a vivir con ellas.

Ese era su caso y el de su _sacrosanta madre_.

Su padre y su hermana, lamentablemente, eran esas cosas con las que simplemente debían aprender a vivir.

— ¡Tsukumo! —dijo la severa voz de su padre, y soltó un gruñido molesto desde su lugar a un lado del escritorio de roble de su otro progenitor.

— ¿Qué? —replicó arisca su hermana, parada con una postura entre desafiante y aburrida.

Su padre, con su cabello azabache y sus ojos acerados la miró irritado —En primer lugar, no uses ese tono conmigo. En segundo lugar ¿Por qué estaban fuera hasta tan tarde? —exigió usando el plural; Yakumo también era uno de los desobedientes pero como siempre, su padre solo se ensañaba con Tsukumo, después de todo era de conocimiento común que el chico se veía arrastrado en los planes de su hermana, pues como los gemelos que eran hacían las cosas juntos; y tan cliché como sonaba, para la mayoría la chica era el gemelo malo y el chico el bueno.

Tsukumo se encogió de hombros.

—Me sentía como para estar afuera —algo para admirar era que ella siempre aceptaba ser la culpable, aunque no fuera lo mismo con los castigos.

—"Me sentía como para estar fuera" —Hibari la imitó y entrecerró los ojos —Tsukumo, ¿sabes por qué pusimos un toque de queda? —preguntó y los labios de Tsukumo se fruncieron con molestia.

— ¿Por qué me odias y quieres hacer mi vida miserable? —dijo burlona, como siempre, acusando únicamente al pelinegro mayor.

Hibari gruñó.

—Sigue usando ese tono conmigo y te mostraré cuan miserable puedes ser. Y no, pusimos el toque de queda porque las calles son peligrosas pasando ese tiempo, especialmente para ustedes —nunca podrían olvidar el que eran los hijos y herederos de la mafia más poderosa de todas, como si el tener (por lo menos) un escuadrón de guardaespaldas respirándoles en la nuca a cada paso que daban no fuera suficiente indicio —, y el hecho de que a mí en realidad me importa tú seguridad y la de tu hermano. Eres mi hija y te amo, a pesar de la molesta herbívora que eres.

—Tú no me quieres para nada — espetó cruzándose de brazos.

Y fue ahí cuando Tsunayoshi se paró de su silla, detrás del escritorio desde donde había presenciado toda la escena en paciente calma y silencio.

La cosa era que los problemas que causaban (sí, sin importar quien empezaba, Yakumo terminaba colaborando) siempre eran enfrentados por ambos progenitores, empezando el primer round con las peleas entre padre e hija. Por ello el que Hibari Kyouya se hiciera tan hablador desde el nacimiento de sus hijos, ya que no podía morder hasta la muerta a su propia hija solo le quedaba atacarla verbalmente. Y continuando con la sabia intervención del Jefe Vongola y _matriarca_ de su pequeña familia.

¿La razón de la actitud de ambos, especialmente de Tsukumo hacia su padre? Solo los gemelos la sabían. Esa, junto con la razón detrás de su tendencia incestuosa eran dos de los mayores misterios de ese par.

—Es suficiente —la clara voz de Tsunayoshi reclamó la atención de los otros tres ocupantes del lugar —. Tsukumo, limpiarás la bóveda familiar —sentenció yendo directo al grano.

Siempre era igual, sus hijos hacían alguna travesura y él tenía que castigarlos, a la chica principalmente.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué tengo que ir a ensuciarme a la Baticueva? —replicó haciendo un puchero.

—No te hagas la indignada y mucho menos la inocente, no te queda —vio fijamente a su hija, con cansancio —. Siempre es igual, Tsukumo, pero para que quede claro; estás castigada.

— ¡Pero Jefe! —se quejó empezando a componer una miradita de cachorro abandonado.

Esa que nunca dejaba de conmover a Tsuna, era su pequeña y pese a todo, junto a Yakumo, la adoraba ¿Qué podía hacer contra eso?

—Ahora, Tsukumo —ordenó Hibari sin ceder un ápice.

La chica cambió su mirada tierna a una que enviaba dagas volteando a verlo, hizo un mohín y se acercó a su hermano.

—Bien, vamos _fratello_ —lo tomó de la mano con la firme intención de llevárselo con ella.

—Vas tu sola, hemos sido bastante claros —siguió Kyouya.

— ¡Eso es discriminación! —la chica alegó de inmediato.

—Su padre tiene razón, la única culpa de Yakumo es seguirte en tus ambiciones —eso empezaba a sonar como si sus acciones fueran las de un súper-villano, tal vez en el futuro habría de que hablar, Reborn no era el _sensei_ de los chiquillos por nada.

—No tengo problema en ayudarla, Jefe —Yakumo nunca dejaba de dar a poyo a los demás, aún cuando estuvieran mal; se trataba de su hermana y además, iba contra su orgullosa caballerosidad.

—Lo sé, pero no tienes porque hacerlo —le dio una suave sonrisa a su hijo, sonrisa que cambió a una mirada seria para su hija —. Ahora, Tsukumo, ve.

—Lo siento, _sorella_ —se disculpó por inercia.

La mencionada no hizo más que un ligero mohín, no había más que discutir y menos contra su castaño padre. Dirigió su mirada al pelinegro mayor, una mirada de muerte que no se le dirigía a Tsuna; a Tsuna nunca le dedicaban el mínimo gesto del típico odio adolescente hacia sus padres, después de todo él era casi un Dios ante los ojos de los menores.

Kyouya le regresó una mirada indiferente —. Eres un dolor de cabeza.

— ¡Es genético! —le gritó antes de salir corriendo, no huyendo, eso iba contra sus genes Hibari.

El pelinegro estuvo tentado a apretarse el puente de la nariz, irritado, pero solo tentado porque eso iba contra su imagen. ¿Qué había hecho para tener una hija así? Y el haber mordido a cientos de herbívoros a lo largo de su vida no contaba.

—Yakumo —llamó la atención del chico —, tú serás un carnívoro. Tú eres un carnívoro.

Yakumo lo vio y después a su otro padre, Tsunayoshi le dio una mirada concienzuda.

—Por supuesto, _chichi-ue_ —regresó su mirada a la alondra y asintió con total seriedad.

Lo que fuera para hacerlo sentir mejor.

_**~.~.~**_

Observaba con aburrimiento el ir y venir de hombres trajeados por todo el lugar y dando una que otra orden de vez en cuando. La bóveda familiar se le antojaba al estilo _Ricón_, claro que sin la chocante montaña de rostros como fachada; la Vongola había decidido hacerla menos dramática y vistosa, después de todo lo que buscaban era resguardar los recuerdos y sagrados tesoros de todas las generaciones.

Se entraba por una mini cueva —a la que se entraba persona a persona, en fila India— escondida entre inmensos matorrales en el jardín trasero de la mansión, y a la que solo tenían acceso los Cielos y sus Guardianes. Sinceramente, nadie más que esa bola de sensibleros querrían entrar a un hoyo polvoriento lleno de cachivaches, cada uno más viejo que el otro.

Por eso que los jóvenes habitantes de la mansión la rebautizarán como la Baticueva, aunque murciélagos no tuviera, pero mientras pudieran burlarse e irritar a sus padres les valía.

—_Principessa_, ¿Dónde debería colocar esto? —preguntó uno de los hombres cargando con un pesado espejo.

Tsukumo se crispó muy sutilmente, no le agradaba que se dirigieran a ella por un mote tan ñoño; culpaba al tío Hayato por ser quién comenzara a llamarla así y provocar que toda Vongola lo adoptara. Aunque el verdadero culpable ahí era el Décimo, él que no decidía quien de sus dos hijos sería el Undécimo y por lo mismo confundían la forma en cómo llamar a los jóvenes herederos —como los leales y respetuosos subordinados que eran consideraban inadmisible dirigirse a sus futuros jefes y a cualquier persona en un cargo superior por sus nombres de pila—.

La chica miró alrededor por un par de segundos para finalmente señalar un rincón —. Ahí está bien.

El hombre la vio dudoso.

— ¿Está segura? Este espejo fue de Vongola Quinto, creo que se merece un lugar más… —su voz fue haciendo cada vez más baja, hasta desaparecer ante la mirada que la joven le daba.

—Entonces no preguntes y busca por ti mismo. ¡Usa tu imaginación!

El subordinado asintió y se alejó rápidamente. Tsukumo suspiró, eso le pasaba por dejar su trabajo a otros, no que le importara en realidad. No es como si ella se iba a poner a limpiar y acomodar toda la condenada bóveda; sus padres eran muy inocentes al pensar que así lo haría, y no era alumna de su _sensei_ por nada.

Además, ¿De qué servía ser la hija del hombre más poderoso de la mafia y, casi (solo para no ser tan presuntuosa), del mundo si no podía hacer uso del poder que eso conllevaba? Para algo tenían subordinados, por Dios.

Bostezó y entonces su mirada recayó en una pila de cajas bajo una manta, las pasaría por alto si no fuera porque eso tenía la pinta de ser lo más nuevo del lugar. La adición de reliquias más reciente.

Siguiendo su curiosidad se acercó, apartó la manta y abrió una de las cajas. Dentro había, según reconoció, varios álbumes de fotos; tomó uno y lo hojeó. Los rostros de sus padres y tíos la saludaron.

Dejó el álbum por un momento para inspeccionar el resto de las cajas. Todas ellas estaban llenas de fotografías, ya sea sueltas o pegadas a páginas y páginas de álbumes; había encontrado en que entretenerse el tiempo que durara la limpieza.

Pasaron las horas y los subordinados habían acabado milagrosamente, Tsukumo solo los había despedido con un gesto de la mano, absorta en su inspección fotográfica. No es como si nunca hubiera visto fotografías de su familia cuando jóvenes, ¡qué va!, si Reborn adoraba mostrarles los momentos más vergonzosos de sus padres; el asunto era que todo lo que les mostraban de la juventud de la Décima Generación era seleccionado, solo lo que a los mayores les convenía y lo que a Reborn le divirtiera. Por eso mismo, al principio, había pensado que acababa de encontrar un pequeño tesoro, precioso material de chantaje.

Pero mientras pasaba de una fotografía a la otra se dio cuenta que de chantaje no había nada, por el contrario; las fotografías eran tan inocentes y _normales_. Pero una vez superada la desilusión de sus macabros planes abandonados se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal, sus padres no aparecían como la pareja que ahora eran, ni sus tíos daban la mínima muestra del amor que se tenían entre ellos. Es más, en las fotografías de Tsunayoshi no se encontraba Kyouya, aparecía acompañado de sus tíos, de Reborn, sus abuelos, pero ni rastro de la alondra. Con el resto de la Décima Generación era lo mismo, dónde Hayato estaba no lo era Takeshi; si estaba Mukuro, Byakuran ni sus luces, siempre solo en compañía de Chrome, y así a la inversa con todos.

Eso, para ella que siempre había visto a los mayores juntos y enamorados, era inconcebible.

Y raro.

Entonces una enorme duda (de la que sin duda Reborn se aprovecharía más adelante) la atacó.

¿Acaso sus padres y tíos no se amaban en su juventud?

_**~.~.~**_

— ¿Cuántos años tiene él? —aún desde su posición, los gemelos se dieron cuenta de la exasperación de Ciel ante las preguntas de los hombres de la familia.

—Tiene dieciséis —respondió absteniéndose de rodar los ojos y mirando su teléfono celular para constatar la hora.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Mukuro, siguiéndola hacia el pie de las escaleras.

—Me han invitado a ir al cine —respondió sin más, algo que la chica había aprendido era a no evitar al amado s_iamés_ de su madre; ella que inocentemente creyó que con Viola el Ilusionista mayor no tendría razones para preocuparse por sus acciones, si a Mukuro lo que le sobraba era preocupación y melodrama por sus dos niñitas.

Mukuro, junto con Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei y Tsuna, frunció el ceño. Obviamente no le gustaba la idea ni un poco.

— ¿Vas al cine? —repitió Hayato.

Y aunque Ciel tuvo la tentación de remarcar lo obvio con algo de sarcasmo se detuvo al quedar impresionada al ver la expresión de horror que mostraban los rostros de los hombres que la vieron crecer.

—Sí, tío Hayato. ¿Qué puede estar mal con eso? —mala pregunta, se dio cuenta unos pocos segundos tarde.

— ¡Bueno, es oscuro ahí Ciel! —exclamaron al unísono.

Ciel Dokuro no sabía si tomar sus acciones con ternura y cariño ó por el contrario, envolverlos en una ilusión patea traseros por su exageración —. Oscuro o no tengo que arreglarme ahora —fue todo lo que dijo para enseguida subir las escaleras e ir a su habitación, no sin antes darle una mirada a su madre y pasar ignorando a los gemelos Vongola sentados en lo alto de las escaleras.

Esta familia la irritaba tanto.

Mukuro y Hayato fruncieron aún más el ceño mientras Tsuna, Takeshi y Ryohei veían el lugar en que antes estuvo la única hija de Chrome con preocupación.

—Creo que la noche de póker se ha cancelado. Hahaha —los heterocromaticos ojos de Mukuro se enfrentaron a los de Yamamoto Takeshi.

—Cállate.

El espadachín no se molestó por el tono y en cambio, compuso su eterna sonrisa.

—Honestamente no entiendo por qué están tan molestos. Ciel está creciendo, es hermosa, y estoy sorprendido de que no sucediera antes.

—Idiota, ella solo tiene quince años —a Hayato le desconcertó la mirada que le dieron los ojos de su esposo — ¿Y si fuera Amane?

El pelinegro no dijo más, aún cuando entendía a su sobrina también comprendía la preocupación de sus compañeros, él mismo la sentía y el que Hayato le recordara que su hija también pasaría por esas situaciones no ayudaba. Él siempre buscaba apoyar a los jóvenes ocupantes de la mansión, quería a cada uno de los pequeños que seguían sus pasos, especialmente de las chicas que tenían que cargar con la sobreprotección de toda la familia. Y su esposo había hecho un punto, aún cuando fuera el más comprensivo y alcahuete de los adultos, no dejaría tan fácil que se acercaran a sus florecillas.

—Estoy de acuerdo con cabeza de pulpo, Ciel es demasiado joven para estar sentada en cuartos oscuros en compañía de chicos hormonales al extremo —Ryohei se cruzó de brazos y asintió con seriedad.

—Gracias, cabeza de césped.

—Secundando eso, Ciel no es más que un bebé. Ella necesita al menos otros diez… quince años antes de que sea lo suficientemente madura para una cita —dijo Mukuro de corazón.

—Mukuro, chicos. ¡Dejen de exagerar! Ciel necesita este tipo de práctica desde ahora —la mujer Ilusionista más letal del mundo salió en defensa de su hija tras escuchar el montón de tonterías que decían los hombres _maduros_.

—No, Ciel definitivamente no necesita este tipo de "práctica" ahora —argumentó, sorprendentemente, Tsuna —. Estoy con ellos en este caso.

Después de todo, él también tenía una hija.

—No quise decir que el chico, quién no hemos conocido aún, sea un pervertido —dijo de inmediato la mujer al darse cuenta de la mala interpretación que tomaron.

Niebla y Tormenta se indignaron ante la idea —. ¡Eso es exactamente cómo va a pensar ese bastardo cuando salga con Ciel está noche!

Y mientras la discusión sobre lo que podría pasarle a la inocente y virginal Ciel seguía, con Chrome intentado meter un poco de sentido, a punta de tridente, en el montón de cabezas duras, Tsukumo no dejó de observar con atención la interacción entre parejas.

Hayato se mantenía muy cerca de Takeshi, en esa posición familiar y cómoda con que siempre se les veía al estar juntos; como el pelinegro lo flanqueaba tan solo unos centímetros detrás y a la derecha, con su cuerpo abrazando el del más bajo sin tocarlo. Y el como el peli plata se inclinaba imperceptiblemente en su dirección.

—Se ven bien juntos —comentó al aire la chica.

Yakumo solo le dio una mirada curiosa a su hermana.

_**~.~.~**_

Mientras le indicaba, por medio de señales silenciosas, en donde colocar las bombas de pintura a un sobreexcitado Hinata, Tsukumo marcó un número para nada especial en el celular personal de su gemelo.

Contestaron al último timbrazo.

— ¿Qué quieres? _Bakumo_*—fue el saludo en respuesta desde el otro lado.

—Tan lindo como siempre, Cara querido —dijo la chica nada sorprendida.

—Hu, eres tú. ¿Qué quieres? _Busumo_* —repitió su interlocutor.

— ¿Sabes cuándo empezaron a salir tus padres? —preguntó yendo directamente al grano.

— ¿Por qué tendría que saber algo como eso? —replicó la molesta voz masculina.

—Bueno, ¿por qué eres su hijo? Du —le pasó una bolsa más de bombas al joven Sasagawa.

—Cómo si me importara el momento en que mi padre comenzó a joderse a mi madre —gruñó.

—Buen punto —concedió y se alejó un poco al notar la mirada pendiente que su gemelo de repente tenía sobre ella —. Entonces sé bueno y ve a preguntarle a mi padrino.

—No —tan amable y caritativo como era, nótese el sarcasmo, nunca iría y le preguntaría algo tan personal y absurdo a su padre, especialmente cuando tenía una botella de vino en la mano. Su _madre_ era la masoquista con ese fetiche.

Y Tsukumo no tenía que hacer uso del súper poder que Reborn le enseñó para darse cuenta.

— ¡Pregúntale a tu mami Squalo! —canturreó.

—No.

— ¡Vamos! Hazlo y te prometo una lucha contra mi _fratello_ en la próxima reunión familiar —ofreció en tono confidencial y tentador, que su gemelo la perdonara por usarlo, pero su curiosidad debía ser saciada.

No recibió respuesta, pero los sonidos de fondo —golpes, estallidos, _risas_ y gritos— le indicaron que Caradoc Di Vongola estaba en camino buscando a su progenitor de cabellos plateados. Tampoco le importó no escuchar la pregunta que el joven Varia formuló cuando la respuesta gritada por Squalo le llegó tan clara como el agua.

_"__¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, mocoso?!"_ podía imaginar el sonrojo inicial. _"¡Cuando el bastardo de tu padre me embarazó fue que decidimos salir enserio!"_

—Ya oíste —los gritos quedaron de fondo una vez más.

—Hum — ¿Por qué no le sorprendía?

—Sobre esa pelea, cumple o…

La Vongola le colgó sin más, ya sabía lo que quería. Ahora a esperar a que tío Lambo caminara bajo esa ventana.

_**~.~.~**_

—Buenas noches, _chichi-ue_ —saludó Yakumo.

—Hn —Kyouya estaba leyendo un documento en la sala, levantó la mirada cuando sus hijos entraron —. Regresaron antes del toque de queda. Déjame adivinar —dejó los papeles de lado y se cruzó de brazos —, hay hordas de zombies atacando a la gente y el cielo se pone rojo por el apocalipsis —realmente la paternidad le había afectado, eso y asistir a las reuniones semanales de padres (los hombres de la relación) con los herbívoros molestos.

Yakumo solo sonrió y se sentó junto a él, en cambio, Tsukumo no reaccionó a la trasluchada y se dejó caer en un sofá apoyando su cabeza en una mano. Ella se mantuvo en silencio, perdida en sus pensamientos cuando Tsuna entró al lugar. El Décimo pareció confundido al ver a sus hijos y su esposo, a su hija y su esposo, juntos en la sala y sin sangre presente. Y entonces dudó.

— ¿Debo temer por mi vida? —preguntó a los dos pelinegros, recibiendo una mirada idéntica.

Kyouya regresó a sus papeles —. Ellos acaban de llegar — fue todo lo que dijo, dejando a su hijo las explicaciones.

—_Sorella_ solo se sentó en plan Sócrates y no ha dicho una palabra desde entonces —dijo Yakumo, sin describir, también, la actitud pensativa que su gemela había mantenido los últimos días.

Tsuna tomó asiento frente a la chica.

—¿Tsukumo? ¿Ocurre algo malo? —preguntó lentamente.

La mencionada siguió mirando al espacio y Tsuna y Yakumo compartieron una mirada de preocupación mientras Kyouya ponía su atención a su familia. De repente, la única fémina presente levantó la vista y la clavó en su madre.

— ¿Cuándo empezaron a salir tú y _chichi-ue_? —preguntó y ambos mayores la miraron sorprendidos, Tsuna por la pregunta y Kyouya por haberlo llamado padre y sin burla.

Tsunayoshi se sonrojó un poco y se rascó la barbilla, avergonzado.

—Bueno… supongo que desde los veinte años. Fue algo difícil y desastroso, aunque nos dimos cuenta un par de años antes y no fue hasta tiempo después que decidimos hacerlo oficial… ¿Kyouya? —se dirigió a su esposo, en busca de apoyo.

La alondra no mostró emoción alguna —. A los veinte —reafirmó con un gesto indiferente.

— ¿Por qué, _sorella_? —aventuró a preguntar Yakumo, aprovechando la docilidad de su hermana para fomentar una buena convivencia con su padre pelinegro.

La chica se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia una de las fotografías familiares de la Décima Generación —. Solo quería saber —dijo en voz baja.

Y los cuatro se sumieron en un silencio cómodo y apacible, muy pocas veces lograban estar los cuatro juntos sin que padre e hija estuvieran discutiendo. Y era agradable, muy agradable.

Y entonces Reborn llegó.

—Me acabo de enterar, usaste a los de bajo rango para que cumplieran tu castigo por ti —fue lo primero que dijo, mirando a Tsukumo —. Bien hecho.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! —exigió Tsuna.

La menor se encogió de hombros — ¿Qué? Ustedes dijeron que no podía ayudarme de _fratello_, no que no podía usar a otros.

Yakumo enterró el rostro entre sus manos.

Tsuna se tragó sus regaños, ya ni valía el esfuerzo —. ¿Cómo? —preguntó al final, ya habían pasado un par de días desde el castigo y hasta ahora es que se enteraba. Tenía curiosidad de saber cómo se las había apañado la menor para movilizar a los subordinados y lograr que no la delataran… pero también tenía miedo.

—Les dije que si no lo hacían se podrían olvidar de su bono de Navidad. Y que si no querían desafiar a su posible futura jefa y conservar su empleo para entonces, no dijeran una sola palabra —explicó como quien informa en un programa de chismes, directa y sin remordimiento.

Reborn se limpio una lágrima inexistente, le había enseñado tan bien.

—Tsukumo —Tsuna se paró y se acercó a su hija, hablándole como si fuera una pqueña niña que empezaba a conocer el mundo —, no puedes cumplir una tarea simplemente intimidando a los débiles.

— ¿Por qué no?

Yakumo se dio una palmada en la frente, su hermana era incorregible.

Reborn sonrió ante la expresión de su ex alumno, ¿quién diría que esos pequeños despojos de la naturaleza ayudaran a trolear tan bien a sus insulsos padres?

—Porque está mal —afirmó.

—Él lo hace —señaló a Kyouya —, y no veo a nadie sermoneándolo —cerró la boca abruptamente al darse cuenta que estaba manteniendo una conversación cortés con el Hibari mayor alrededor.

Antes de que alguien más dijera algo, resopló, se levantó del sofá y se acomodó el cabello.

—Me voy a la cama —le dio un beso en la mejilla a Tsuna y su hermano, una sonrisa cómplice a Reborn e ignorando a Kyouya se alejó y salió del lugar.

Kyouya gruñó y precedió a irse con dignidad.

—Fue lindo mientras duró.

—Sí —apoyó el chico a su madre.

Ninguno de los dos notó a Reborn desaparecer en la misma dirección por la que se fue la chica.

_**~.~.~**_

Subió por las escaleras con tranquilidad y giró por un pasillo, sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría con Tsukumo. Cómo _sensei_ de los gemelos era su deber estar al pendiente de las necesidades y problemas que aquejaran a sus jóvenes cargos… sí, claro, eso ni Uni se lo creía.

Pero aún cuando fuera un _sensei fuera de lo común_, si que estaba atento a cualquier cambio en los jóvenes herederos ¡él gozaba jodiendo la vida de terceros! Y fuera lo de cada quién, pero las ocurrencias de esos chiquillos y el resto de la Undécima Generación eran un torrente de diversión para él.

Y ahora, habiendo visto la actitud de Tsukumo y sabiendo la índole de su investigación, no le quedaba más que aclarar sus dudas y apoyarla. Pulir lo que fuera que estuviera maquinando. Y divertirse en el proceso.

Paró sus pasos frente a la perta de su discípulo más prometedor, entró sin molestarse en tocar, él sabía que lo esperaban.

—Así que, mi pequeño _oompa loompa_, cuéntale a tu _sensei_ los problemas que te aquejan —y Reborn sonrió.

Y cuando Reborn sonreía nadie salía ileso.

Nadie salía ileso, nunca.

* * *

_Bakumo*_\- "Insulto" para Yakumo, la unión de su nombre y baka (idiota en japonés).

_Busumo*_-"Insulto" para Tsukumo, la unión de su nombre y busu (fea en japonés).

**N/A:** Ok, lo prometido es deuda. Aquí la nueva versión de Misión Celestinos.

Gracias por su comprensión y apoyo. En verdad. Y para compensar, el capitulo ha sido más largo... y he planeado "ahondar" un poco en la relación de la 10°Gen con sus hijos, para que vena con claridad la diferencia que habrá en el trato de los menores para con las versiones jóvenes de sus progenitores.

En el siguiente capitulo aparecerán los pequeños faltantes~

Espero les gustara el cap y ¡comenten!


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1.**

_The wheels on the bus go round and round. Round and round. Round and round._

...

* * *

Los pasillos nunca se le habían hecho tan largos como cada momento en que uno de sus hijos iba detrás de él, parloteando sin cesar y haciendo alguna petición absurda que ellos bien sabían nunca les concedería.

Aunque muchos podrían decir que el Hombre Mano Derecha del Décimo Vongola disfrutaba de sus hijos persiguiéndolo como un par de pollitos a su madre. Y él nunca admitiría tal cosa, suficiente había tenido aceptando su amor para con el _freak_ del beisbol.

—Por favor, Haya-_okaasan_ —esa era la enésima vez que le pedía (suplicaba) a su padre de cabellos plateados.

—Ya he dicho que no, Amane —y esa era la enésima vez que el mayor se negaba —. Deja de insistir.

— ¡Prometo que no lo romperé! —aseguró efusiva, aunque sus palabras era más vacías que nada —. ¡Te doy mi palabra de _scout_!

Gokudera Hayato le dio una mirada, la misma que le daba al idiota de su esposo cuando lo tenía más que harto —. Nunca has estado en los _scouts_.

— ¡Porque esa es otra de las cosas que no me dejas hacer! —replicó sin dejar de seguirlo —. Tú dices que quieres que me desarrolle como una chica normal, y no me dejas hacer cosas tan básicas y naturales.

—Y es básico y natural aprender a utilizar el sistema C.A.I —dijo regresando la mirada al frente, tenía que entregar una nueva pila de papeleo a su _Juudaime._

—Por supuesto, soy tu hija —contestó como si eso explicara todo, y realmente lo hacía.

Amane Yamamoto Gokudera había nacido con tendencias explosivas al igual que su hermano menor, siendo la hija de _Smoking Bomb Hayato_ por supuesto que esperaba aprender los métodos de ataque de su _madre_. Era simplemente natural para ella el querer usar el mismo sistema que uno de sus progenitores, el sistema con el que ayudaba a proteger a su jefe y era eso mismo lo que ella quería, proteger a su Undécimo con las misma armas de sus mayores.

Pero el Guardián de la Tormenta no parecía entender eso.

—No es no, Amane —paró sus pasos al llegar frente a la puerta de roble que no era más que la entrada a la oficina _Don_ Vongoa —. Ahora ¿por qué no vas y molestas al _freak_ que es tu padre? —y con eso dio por terminada la conversación.

La chica se cruzó de brazos y puso mala cara, una batalla más perdida. En fin, ya lo intentaría de nuevo cuando cumplieran con la misión de la que su Tsu_-sama_ les había hablado esa mañana. Por ahora le tomaría la palabra a la histérica de su mami e iría a interrumpir el entrenamiento de su padre y su hermano.

_**~.~.~.**_

— ¡No estás peleando en serio! —se quejó una tierna y aguda voz —. ¡Así no es justo!

Aunque lo verdaderamente injusto era la pelea en sí, un hombre en sus cuarenta y tantos contra un niño de ocho años, el mayor estaba siendo junto en realidad se viera por donde se viera.

— ¡Pero estoy peleando en serio! —Yamamoto Takeshi había perdido el sentimiento de culpabilidad en mentirle tan descaradamente a su hijo desde hacía mucho tiempo —. Nunca he sido más serio en mi vida —y su sonrisa tonta de siempre no hacía más que enojar al niño peli plata.

Su _madre_ tenía razón, su papá era un idiota.

— ¡Oso, oso, mentiroso! —acusó poniendo mala cara mientras bajaba su espada de bambú, ya no tenía caso seguir si el mayor solo se estaba burlando.

Porque aunque era más que claro que el Yamamoto mayor lo hacía por pura condescendencia y no de mala voluntad, pero sin duda disfrutaba de molestar al pequeño que era idéntico en actitud a su marido, era realmente fastidioso.

— ¿Te rindes tan pronto, Ritsu?

— ¡No me estoy rindiendo! —Ritsu lo fulminó con la mirada —. Sólo he decidido dejar por hoy el entrenamiento de espadachín y cambiar al de bombardero.

—Entonces prefieres las bombas a la espada, rompes mi corazón ¿sabes? —dijo dramático —. Pero está bien, no me considero un hombre celoso.

El pequeño peli plata hizo un mohín, aburrido —. _Otou-san_ tonto.

—Pero —empezó la Lluvia mayor y compuso un semblante serio —, si de verdad quieres convertirte en un espadachín debes ser más regular con los entrenamientos. No digo que este mal que quieras aprender de Hayato, pero la espada requiere mucha dedicación —no por nada había llegado a ser uno de sus problemas con Squalo.

—Ya lo sé, _otou-san_. Squalo no deja de grítamelo también —sí era así ahora que aún era, para su molestia, pequeño, no quería ni imaginar cuando empezara a entrenar con el estratega de Varia.

—Bien, bien —rió dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Entonces… —siguió Ritsu, regresando al tema —. ¿Puedo usar dinamitas? —hizo sus mejores ojos de cachorro, después de todo el usar dinamitas sin supervisión de un adulto y aún con ella, era algo que tenía prohibido.

—Pregúntale a Hayato —canturreó Yamamoto.

— ¡No me va a dejar! —alzó los brazos exasperado.

Y sin delicadeza, en un acto intempestivo y sorpresivo, Amane entró a la sala de entrenamiento.

— ¿Dónde está el Take-_otousan _más guapo, sonriente y _freak_ del mundo? —exclamó lanzándose a la espalda del mayor y abrazándose cual koala.

— ¡Aquí está! ¡Hahahaha! —respondió sujetando las manos de la chica para darle más seguridad.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, gigantona? —Ritsu la fulminó con la mirada —. Estoy en medio de mi entrenamiento con _otou-san _—y eso podía traducirse como: _"Este es mi tiempo especial con él."_

—Pues yo no los veo entrenando mucho que digamos —le sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil que no hizo más que enojar a su hermano menor.

— ¡Porque llegaste tú!

—_Ma, ma_ —Takeshi procedió a calmar los ánimos —. Hay suficiente _otou-san_ para ambos —pero su intervención fue en vano, sus hijos comenzaron una de sus típicas discusiones y nadie podía pararlos cuando se ponían así.

Amane y Ritsu eran hermanos y compartían características físicas idénticas. Ambos tenían cabello plateado, el de Ritsu en un estilo muy parecido al de Hayato, y Amane lo portaba de un largo hasta las rodillas; también tenían los mismo ojos café cálidos, heredados del Yamamoto mayor. Y mientras Ritsu tenía mejillas regordetas y todo un rostro adorable debido a su condición de niño, Amane tenían un rostro más fino y estilizado. El menor era una versión más joven del mismo Hayato y la chica, según en palabras de su abuelo por parte de Gokudera, a excepción del color de ojos, era idéntica a Lavina.

Y mientras que sus personalidades no distaban del todo tampoco, ambos eran enemigos acérrimos. Pero más correcto sería decir que eran rivales. Ambos, para diversión de Takeshi, orgullo de Hayato y dolor de cabeza del mismo Tsunayoshi al proyectarse, aspiraban a ser la Mano Derecha del Undécimo Vongola.

Y eso era suficiente para que estuvieran como perros y gatos a la mínima provocación.

— ¡Tú nunca será la mano derecha del Undécimo!

— ¡Sacrilegio! —el rostro de Amane se tornó rojo por la ira, si bien era tranquila la mayor parte del tempo, cuando la llevaban al límite de su tolerancia todo se iba al carajo —. ¡Retira tus palabras!

Takeshi Yamamoto dio un paso atrás, lo mejor era dejarlos ser.

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_~ Misión Celestinos ~_**

**_._**

**_._**

Una chica, de cuerpo modesto pero encantador, caminaba por el ala este de la mansión ondeando su largo y sedoso cabello azabache, el mismo que enmarcaba su precioso rostro y combinaba con sus brillantes y coquetos ojos violeta a la par de su tez nívea y suave a la vista. Giró por un pasillo con esperada gracia y con sus labios rosados formando una suave y burlona sonrisa al encontrarse con una imagen más que acostumbrada.

Tsukumo caminaba hacia ella con un paquete de galletas en mano, del cual se podía notar estaba por acabarse.

—Con razón estás tan gorda, _Tsukumy_ —le dijo, parando sus pasos —. Comer tanto gluten solo te infla, ¿sabes? —Dokuro Ciel, también conocida como Celes Di Cranio, era la única persona en la tierra que se atrevería a llamar gorda a la cara a Tsukumo.

La joven Vongola paró frente a ella y en lugar de responder a su comentario, como era de esperar, lo ignoró mirándola fijamente con expresión tranquila —. A ti te estaba buscando, querida Ciel —las últimas palabras, sin embargo, salieron burlonas.

—Oh, ¿y para qué, si se puede saber, me buscaba la _principessa_? —y sus palabras no se quedaban atrás.

Para nadie que las conociera escapaba la interesante relación que sostenían las dos; no se odiaban, pero tampoco eran la persona favorita de la otra. Ambas se parecían demasiado en aspectos difíciles de comprender para el resto, pero era esa misma similitud lo que las hacía chocar constantemente. Se respetaban y se toleraban, y por sobre todo, ellas eran plenamente conscientes de que, en cualquier ámbito, se destrozarían pero jamás se harían daño.

Ellas eran como el Sasuke y Naruto de Vongola, solo que no tan dramático y gay.

—Nos vamos de misión —respondió pasando por alto, una vez más, la provocación.

Ciel la miró con una de sus cejas elegantemente arqueada —. Aja ¿y con el permiso de quién? —después de todo ningún miembro de la Undécima Generación estaba autorizado para ir de misión.

Era demasiado peligroso y no estaban en edad para tal riesgo, decían los adultos.

— ¿Cuándo nos hemos preocupado por tener permiso? —buen punto —. Pero contamos con la _bendición_ de _sensei_.

Eso llamó su atención, si Reborn estaba involucrado en la campaña de la Vongola quería decir que las cosas iban en serio, y que todo sería un desastre.

—Gracias por considerarme —se cruzó de brazos y le dio una mirada al estilo Fran —, pero no quiero involucrarme en algo que definitivamente terminará mal.

—Ni siquiera te he dicho de que trata —replicó acribillándola con la mirada.

—Y no me interesa —se acomodó un mechón de cabello —. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que juntarme con todos ustedes en algo que solo divertirá a Reborn y, por si fuera poco, le dará material chantaje para meterse (más) con nosotros.

—Cobarde —canturreó Tsukumo, reanudando su alimentación de galletas como si nada.

La azabache clavó su mirada en la contraria, nadie la llamaba cobarde y se salía con la suya, per debía darle el punto a la otra, la había provocado y captado, a regañadientes, su atención.

—Dime una sola palabra que me seduzca en el tema y te escucharé —cedió.

Tsukumo la vio con ojos brillantes y le sonrió de esa manera tan chocante, era la sonrisa que ponía cuando estaba segura de salirse con la suya.

—Venganza —y Ciel era consciente de la dirección en que apuntaba.

No por nada compartían, junto con Amane y Viola, el yugo de sobreprotección paterno al que eran sometidas por las _drama queens_ que tenían por padres.

Y la sonrisa de Tsukumo creció al notar el brillo de comprensión en sus ojos. Como la detestaba.

—Te escucho.

_**~.~.~.**_

Mukuro nunca se había considerado y mucho menos tenía la pinta de ser un hombre sensiblero. Es más, él ni siquiera debía ser considerado como un hombre con sentimientos, había pasado por los seis infiernos, estado en Vindice y era el único que soportaba al maniaco de los malvaviscos. Pero todo ser llegaba a una etapa en la que las cosas cambiaban por completo y, para Mukuro, esa etapa era la paternidad.

Y es que, desde el momento en que tuvo a cada uno de sus hijos en sus brazos, la poca cordura que le quedaba se había ido por completo y lo había convertido en un monstruo mucho peor.

¡Un monstruo sobreprotector y con sentimientos!

Y por eso mismo estaba ahí, sentado a solas en la cocina con una mesa llena de postres de chocolate frente a él. Dos pasteles se destacaban, un pastel de fresas y malvaviscos que representaba a su preciosa Viola y un pastel de malvavisco con chocolate derretido encima el cual representaba a su pequeño Leonardo (Byakuran, aunque sin mucha relevancia, también estaba implícito en sus recuerdos). Mukuro los veía con mal disimulado anhelo, sus vástagos llevaban una semana en la mansión Gesso y, joder, como los extrañaba.

La paternidad era una mierda.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras esta tarde, tío Mukurin, mi compañero de aventuras? —pero siempre había alguien que se apiadaba y lo sacaba de su miseria.

—_Oya_, pero si es uno de los engendros de la alondra —levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de la pequeña Vongola —. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, avecilla?

Tsukumo se encogió de hombros —. Pasaba por aquí y entonces te vi todo triste y con todas estas delicias —dijo señalando los postres —. Así que me dije: Tsukumo, no puedes dejar a tu tío favorito pudrirse en su tristeza y mucho menos dejarlo comerse todo eso él solo, pude enfermarse.

—_Oya_, que considerada —el sarcasmo destilaba en cada palabra.

— ¡Lo sé! Soy un encanto —sonrío descarada —. Además le prometí a Lola que te cuidaría en su ausencia.

Mukuro solo la observó, sin dejar de lado su sonrisa espeluznante característica, la cual había perdido su efecto en los menores desde hacía tiempo.

—_Kufufufu_ entonces toma asiento —señaló una silla a su lado, la mención de su hija lo hizo sentirse mejor. Aunque no sabía si lo dicho era verdad o no, pero lo tomaría como cierto.

Además, la compañía de la niña Vongola no le desagradaba. De entre todos los chiquillos de sus compañeros guardianes, la hija de Tsunayoshi era la que más toleraba; Ciel no contaba puesto que ella era como otra hija para él, el ser la hija de su querida Nagi la ponía en el puesto de favoritismo. Pero Tsukumo no se quedaba atrás, ella era un pequeño genio del mal y, como dijo al entrar, era una buena compañera de aventuras cuando se trataba de sacar de quicio a Hibari Kyouya.

Cuando los gemelos Vongola nacieron, Mukuro nunca imaginó que la niña le ayudaría tanto para molestar a la alondra. Tal vez por eso Yakumo no le resultaba tan agradable, el chico se parecía mucho a su padre, tan correcto y disciplinado, aunque con una buena dosis de sentido común por parte de Tsunayoshi; el niño Vongola era más divertido de embromar.

—Entonces, avecilla —llamó su atención después de un rato en agradable silencio ante el disfrute de los postres —, ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres de mí? —algo le decía que aquella visita de buen samaritano tenía algo detrás.

La chica lo vio, parpadeando lentamente —. ¿Cuándo llegan Lola y Leo?

Mukuro parpadeó a su vez, un poco sacado de tema.

—Después de la cena.

Después de todo al día siguiente se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia para conmemorar los diez años de fallecido del Noveno y todos los Vongola, eso incluía a todos los niños de la nueva generación, junto con Varia, Cavallone y Shimon debían estar presentes.

—Hum —Tsukumo tarareó pensativa para enseguida pararse, Mukuro observó a su sobrina desconfiado —. Tío, ¿sabes lo que mi _chichi-ue_ dijo antes de irse de misión?

La Niebla olvidó sus sospechas y fijó su mirada en la menor, su atención debidamente distraída de su presentimiento inicial.

—_Oya, oya_ ¿y qué puede ser eso?

—Dijo que tu peinado de piña esta pasado de moda —respondió con total naturalidad y sonrió para sus adentros al ver la reacción esperada en el mayor —. Bueno, yo me voy, aún tengo cosas que finiquitar. Gracias por los postres —y se despidió con una sonrisa inocente.

Por su parte, Mukuro estaba siendo rodeado por un aura negra y sádica. Ya le mostraría, a la mañana siguiente cuando regresara de su misión, a Hibari Kyouya que su peinado no estaba pasado de moda.

_**~.~.~.**_

—No puedo creer que seas seria con todo este asunto.

Tsukumo le dio una mirada desde el reflejo del espejo —. ¿Por qué no puedes creerlo? Yo siempre soy seria cuando se trata de joder a terceros.

—Y lo que menos puedo creer es que _sensei_ te apoye… espera, si puedo creerlo —soltó un suspiro mientras sentía las manos de su gemela bailar por su cabello mientras lo peinaba —. Ya no sé si la mala influencia aquí eres tú o él.

—Me alagas, _fratello_, pero, aunque me duela admitirlo, no soy más que un polluelo saliendo del cascaron en comparación con Reborn —dijo sin dejar su faena en la cabeza de su gemelo.

Yakumo se reprendió mentalmente. Sí, era obvio que el hitman no era el diablo. Era más preciso decir que Reborn le había enseñado al diablo.

—De cualquier forma, no estoy de acuerdo con esto —como con la mayoría de las cosas que se le ocurrían a la chica.

—Y no te estoy pidiendo que estés de acuerdo —bajó sus manos y miró críticamente el cabello, analizando su labor —. Sólo quiero que me digas si estás dentro o no. Amane, Ritsu, Hinata y Ciel han aceptado.

—De los hermanos no me sorprende, siempre están de acuerdo en la mayoría de las cosas que decidimos —lo cual, aunque le alagaba, no dejaba de sentarle mal. Al parecer era el mismo sentimiento de su madre con el tío Hayato a su edad —. Hinata por _default _siempre está dentro, pero Ciel, ¿cómo la convenciste?

—Solo hice uso de mi encanto —asintió, satisfecha con su trabajo —. Solo le hablé bonito, le dije sobre el bien que haríamos y los beneficios que le acarrearía —una vez terminado el peinado, posó sus manos sobre los hombres de su homólogo varón y lo miró por el espejo —. Como si no me conocieras, _fratello_, nada es imposible para mí.

Y bien que lo sabía, si su hermana se lo proponía podía empezar una guerra por sí misma.

—Y porque te conozco, _sorella_, es que desconfío de esta misión —hizo comillas con los dedos ante la última palabra y regresándole la mirada.

—No te estoy obligando —dijo un tanto harta —. Si no quieres ir, bien. Solo no vayas con el chisme antes de tiempo.

—No soy un chismoso —musitó.

Y quedó en silencio por un momento, era fácil quedar libre de todo este embrollo; Tsukumo se lo acaba de decir, si no quería participar estaba bien y no habría represalias, su gemela tenía palabra. Pero… ellos nunca se separaban, a donde iba uno, iba el otro; habían nacido juntos y seguirían juntos, de eso él se había asegurado todo el tiempo.

Pero existían límites y esta misión los sobrepasaba todos. Reborn y Tsukumo no solo planeaban jugar con el tiempo y espacio, sino también involucrarse directamente con los objetivos de la misión; si algo salía mal entonces la vida como la conocían, la que tenían, cambiaría por completo. Esta misión era peligrosa y, sin miedo a exagerar, más que cualquier misión que sus padres y tíos tuvieron hasta el momento.

_Pero ellos nunca se separaban._

—Tomaré mi decisión —lo que traducía como: aceptaré participar —, si —hizo una pausa, asegurándose de lo que estaba por decir—: le dices por lo menos a uno de los adultos, si no son _chichi-ue_ o el Jefe por lo menos a uno de los tíos, que desapareceremos por un tiempo para que no se preocupen —el 'tanto', estaba implícito; después de todo era imposible que los mayores no se preocuparan si sus retoñitos desaparecían de buenas a primeras.

Tsukumo le sonrió y Yakumo sabía que esta era una batalla perdida desde el principio.

—Hecho.

_**~.~.~.**_

La cena no era un asunto del otro mundo para los Vongola, si bien era uno de los tres momentos durante las 24 horas del día que pasaban todos juntos como familia, era algo bastante normal… siempre y cuando nadie hiciera algún comentario que pusiera como energúmeno a alguien más y se iniciara una batalla campal a base de comida.

Pero como de momento, ni Lambo ni Hibari estaban en la mansión, podían tener una cena en completa tranquilidad. O casi completa tranquilidad si Hinata no apareciera, con su lenguaje popular de _cholo_, entrando por la ventana al puro estilo _George de la Selva_.

— ¿¡Qué hongo, gente!? —Sasagawa Hinata saltó a través de la vetana, aterrizando en un pilar al abrazarse a el como un mono, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Buenas noches extremas, hijo —Ryohei fue el primero en saludar, y el más acostumbrado a la forma de hablar del pequeño Sol.

—Hola, Hinata —saludaron los demás a coro.

—Péinenme y díganme Don Juan —dijo mientras tomaba asiento junto a su padre.

Los adultos solo se le quedaron viendo, parpadeando cual peces.

—Tú siempre andas sexy —dijo Amane y los gemelos levantaron el pulgar en señal de apoyo.

Y el desgraciado sí que lo estaba. El joven Sasagawa era alto y de cuerpo trabajado, con músculos marcados, pero sin llegar a exagerar, piernas y brazos largos y fuertes; en definitiva un cuerpo con contextura de deportista (que a fin de cuentas era). Y físicamente idéntico a su madre, de pelo negro desordenadamente atractivo lo suficientemente largo para formar un nido, de ojos azules y piel blanca que acentuaba más sus rasgos; su personalidad, aunque más contralada y no tan extrema como su padre, era bastante alegre y vivaz.

—Traduciré eso como que él quería que le dijéramos que se ve sexy. Hahahaha —río Yamamoto al cabo de unos minutos.

—Poco a poco, tío, poco a poco —dijo Yakumo a su manera de darle el visto bueno.

—Así que —Tsuna llamó la atención de todos en la mesa —, ¿qué tal fue su día?

Y con eso empezaba la ronda de desahogos, anécdotas y quejas de los jóvenes habitantes de la mansión. Otra cosa con las cenas en familia era que los adultos tendían a instarlos a que les contaran sobre su día; lo que habían hecho y lo que no, si les ocurrió algo malo, si lo disfrutaron y todo a lo que sus jóvenes hijos se le ocurriera.

Ya que pasaban la mayor parte del día sin verse, los mayores ocupados con su trabajo o fuera si estaban de misión, no tenían mucho tiempo para convivir con sus pequeños y eso les bajaba la moral y más que nada, los hacía sentir mal padres. Era su forma de compensar el tiempo perdido. Si bien, cuando eran unos niños (a excepción de Ritsu y Leo que seguían siendo unos mocosos) adoraban esos momentos, ahora no dejaban de quejarse porque todo lo que dijeran, como adolescentes, podía y sería usado en su contra.

—Oye, tío Ryohei, ¿puedes confesarme mañana antes de la ceremonia? —preguntó Tsukumo y toda la mesa quedó en completo silencio.

No era de extrañar que alguien de los chicos o los mismos adultos le pidieran tal cosa a Ryohei, él era, después de la Gran Tragedia de los Soles, un sacerdote hecho y derecho. Y el_ alzacuello_ en su traje era una digna señal de ello, después de todo no podía andar por ahí de misión vestido en sotana.

Lo extraño aquí es que Tsukumo era quién hacía dicha petición.

Ryohei fue el primero en salir de su ensoñación —. Claro, sobrina, no hay problema al extremo —y le sonrió, que mejor cosa que uno de sus _querubines_ se acercara a Dios.

— ¿Tú quieres confesarte? —Tsuna vio fijamente a su hija, como buscando si algo estaba mal con ella.

Tsukumo parpadeó —. Sí.

—No te has confesado desde tu Primera Comunión —siguió el Don, y ya hacía seis años desde ello.

—Pues por eso —la chica lo vio con obviedad —. Tengo que limpiar mi alma de tanto pecado.

— ¡Pero si usted es una santa, Tsu-_sama_! —Amane se levantó de su asiento.

Y ante su declaración el salón completo fue inundado en risas.

— ¡No se rían! —Ritsu se sumó a la defensa.

Los únicos que no reían eran Ciel y Yakumo, la primera porque era demasiado inteligente para darse cuenta de que había otra razón detrás de la buena intención de la Vongola, y el segundo porque sabía con qué intención iba a confesarse. Su gemela no era tonta y sabía aprovecharse de los huecos que dejaban las personas para lograr salirse con la suya.

Y él le había dejado uno.

— ¡Ya llegó por quién lloraban! —una alegre voz hizo eco por el lugar, haciendo para las risas.

— ¡Viola! —esos fueron Hinata, Amane y Ritsu.

— ¡Lola! —esa fue Tsukumo.

— ¡Nena! —papi Mukuro salió disparado al encuentro de su niña.

El resto sólo se mantuvieron observando la escena sobreactuada de Mukuro Rokudo.

Viola Gesso era una chica de estatura media, cabello blanco con un ligero tono de lila, largo hasta la cintura e igual de desarreglado que Byakuran; su piel de un tono lechoso y suave a la vista, de piernas largas y busto mediano. Una chica hermosa, sin duda, que era apretujada sin pudor alguno por un Mukuro al borde de las lágrimas.

Y ese era el Ilusionista más poderoso y letal del mundo.

—Ejem —Viola se aclaró la garganta, con su rostro hundido en el pecho de uno de sus padres —. Yo también te extrañé, _mamma_.

—Ya déjala respirar —la voz de Hayato resonó en ayuda de su sobrina.

—No me digas como educar a mis hijos —Mukuro soltó a su hija, dejándola respirar por fin, y dándole una mirada amenazante al peli plata.

La Tormenta solo puso los ojos ante el dramatismo del otro y no dijo nada más.

— ¡Hey! Yo también estoy aquí —llamó otra voz —. _¡Mamma!_ —demandó la atención del peli índigo como el pequeño príncipe malcriado que era.

Junto a las puertas del comedor se encontraba un niño de cabellos blancos con reflejos plateados al estilo malvavisco y con un mechón, que parecía un cerquillo, de color azul; sus ojos, resaltando por su piel blanca, eran heterocroma ticos, con el derecho de color azul y el izquierdo de un tono rojo sangre con el _kanji_ del número seis en el. Y pese a las características terroríficamente idénticas a sus dos padres, no dejaba de destacar como un simple niño de diez años por sus mejillas sonrosadas y su cuerpo pequeño. Leonardo Rokudo era una cosa adorable.

—Leo, hijo mío —Mukuro tomó de inmediato en brazos a su único hijo, quién se dejó hacer gustoso.

—Bienvenidos, pequeños —Chrome se acercó a sus sobrinos quienes le correspondieron con una sonrisa.

—Y el Tenedor Maligno esta completo —dijo un extasiado y orgulloso Hinata.

—Los Pingüinos de Madagascar, querrás decir —Ciel los vio con aburrimiento —: Skipper y Kowalski—mirada a Tsukumo y Yakumo —, Rico —mirada a Viola —, y Cabo —última mirada a Hinata.

— ¡Oye! —exclamaron indignados los mencionados.

Y nadie pudo refutar lo dicho, esos cuatro eran los cuatro traviesos, bromistas… la pesadilla de toda Vongola y aliados.

* * *

—A ver, a ver. Barájamela más despacio —pidió el joven Sol.

—Va otra vez, por consideración a nuestro pequeño Hinata —suspiró cansada, era la tercera vez que explicaba la situación y el Sasagawa nada más no entendía.

— ¡Soy mayor que ustedes! —replicó ofendido.

—Solo dilo de nuevo —Viola intervino, conociendo muy bien como le disgustaba a Tsukumo repetir las cosas.

—Reborn nos ha dado una misión —comenzó, viendo pausadamente a cada uno de los presentes —, viajar al pasado y juntar románticamente a nuestros padres —se acomodó en el regazo de su gemelo —. Cuando fui castigada y enviada a limpiar la _Baticueva_ encontré cajas con álbumes de los mayores en su juventud, al principio los abrí en busca de material de chantaje —los demás asintieron, no podían esperar menos de ella —, pero me encontré con que en las fotos no estaban juntos_, juntos._ Así que me dediqué a observar e investigar un poco y al final _sensei_ llegó con la respuesta a mis preguntas —aquí hizo una pausa, asegurándose de que esta vez Hinata le siguiera el paso —. Resulta que nuestros padres (los de todos) no se hicieron pareja hasta después de los veinte. _Sensei_ no me dijo una verdadera razón, excepto que ellos eran unos idiotas que no entendían de amor.

—Lo cual no es de extrañar —comentó Amane, Take-_otousan_ les había contado una vez que de no ser porque él se confesó a su Haya-_kaasan_ primero, nunca estarían juntos.

—La tía Haru dijo una vez que ellos sabían de amor tanto como sensibilidad tenía una roca —apoyó Viola.

—Incluso tío Tsuna estaba enamorado de Kyoko-_san_ —Leo los vio con ojos abiertos como platos, sin poder creer el hecho —. ¿Pueden creerlo? Enamorado de _Kyoko-san._

— ¡Oye! ¡Mi tía es bonita y dulce! —Hinata salió a defender el honor de la mujer que más quería después de su madre.

—El punto es —habló nuevamente la Vongola.

—Que no podías creerlo —completó Yakumo.

— ¡Exacto! —y entonces abarcó a todos sus compañeros con la mirada —. Que ellos no estuvieran juntos entonces, es como tener papas sin cátsup.

—Pero a Tsu_hime-sama _no le gusta la cátsup —susurró por lo bajo Ritsu, la comparación no tenía sentido si a ella no le gustaba tal cosa.

—Es como un diente sin macilla —siguió, ignorando el comentario de Ritsu —. Como Xanxus sin alcohol, como Fran sin su_ pokerface_, como… como Reborn sin su sadismo.

—Ok, creo que ya entendieron el punto, _sorella_ —intervino Yakumo antes de que la chica comenzara a hacer analogías con cada miembro de Vongola.

—Bueno, la cosa es que sentía que no podía dejar las cosas así.

—Y entonces Reborn salvaje apareció y te habló de una misión —finalizó Viola a lo que la joven Cielo asintió —. Pues bien, más claro ni el agua —y entonces miró a Hinata, como esperando a que dijera que no había vuelto a entender, pero gracias a los Dioses la iluminación pareció llegarle por fin.

— ¿Alguna pregunta? —solicitaron los gemelos a la par.

—Yo tengo una —Ciel habló por fin, después de todo el tiempo reunidos habiéndose mantenido en silencio —. ¿Por qué, de todos los lugares posibles que hay en la mansión, se reunieron en _mi_ habitación, en _mi_ cama? —preguntó acentuando los adjetivos posesivos.

—Porque, querida Ciel, nos dio la gana —ni falta hace aclarar quien dijo eso.

—Lo razón es —Amane intervino, ya era tarde por la noche y lo que menos requerían ahora era llamar la atención de los mayores y que se dieran cuenta de su reunión clandestina —, que ninguno de los adultos entraría a tu habitación, ni siquiera se acercaran, no después de la mala pasada que te hicieron con tu cita de la otra noche.

Bien, Ciel entendía eso, pero no tenían porque invadir su cama cuando había más espacio por toda la habitación.

—Así que, regresando al punto —Tsukumo vio fijamente a los hermanos Niebla —. ¿Aceptan la misión?

—Solo falta ustedes dos para poner en marcha el plan —agregó Amane, habiendo escuchado ya todo al respecto. Oh sí, se sentía poderosa al haber sido la primera y única, hasta el momento, de saber todo el plan (Ya-_sama_ no contaba, sus gemelos Jefes se contaban todo y ya que eran los jefes no había razón para ponerse celosa). Ja, miró burlona a su hermano menor, ¿quién dijo que nunca llegaría a ser la Mano Derecha? El que Tsu-_sama_ le contara algo de tal importancia no podía significar otra cosa que no fuera que confiaba en ella, ¿verdad?

_"__Puesto de la Mujer Mano Derecha del Undécimo, aquí te voy"._

— ¿Y yo? No he dicho que acepto —Hinata arrugó el ceño.

—Pero Hinatita, tu ya has aceptado —Tsukumo le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza —. ¿No lo recuerdas? Te lo dije en la madrugada, que nos iríamos de misión y tú dijiste que estabas dentro.

— ¿En serio? —la vio con desconfianza.

Tsukumo asintió con total inocencia y los demás supieron que era mentira —. Sí, pero creo que estabas sonámbulo.

—Ya veo —el pelinegro asintió con seriedad, como debatiendo si confiar o no —. ¡Bueno! ¡Un hombre no se retracta de su palabra una vez que la ha dado!

Leo negó con la cabeza y miró a su hermana a la espera de su respuesta, era Viola quién cargaba con toda la responsabilidad cuando estaban sólo los dos. El silencio se prolongó, e incluso Ciel empezó a dudar de la respuesta de la chica; era extraño que dudara tanto, en especial cuando se trataba de un trabajo en grupo, los Pingüinos nunca negaban ni perdían oportunidad para meterse en problemas juntos.

— ¿Qué hay de Caradoc y Yuu? —habló por fin, aunque no dando una respuesta exactamente.

Buena pregunta, Ciel volvió su mirada a los gemelos. Habían dicho que todos estaban dentro, pero dudaba que el imbécil del heredero Varia aceptara y que el pony quisiera dejar por un tiempo a sus padres.

—No te preocupes por eso, ese par irá con nosotros —y por la manera en que lo dijo no cabía duda que así sería —. ¿Entonces, Lola? —la apuró Tsukumo.

— ¿Jalas o te pandeas? —agregó Hinata haciendo gala de su jerga.

—Pues jalo —todos rieron, incluso la hija de Chrome —. Quiero decir, estamos dentro —dijo pasando un brazo por los hombros de Leo.

— ¡Yei! —vitoreó el menor de los Gesso.

—Por fin, mocosos —Reborn entró como Pedro por su casa, es decir, en toda su gloria a la habitación —. No me estaba haciendo joven con la espera.

Los menores solo observaron al mejor hitman del mundo, ya ni se sorprendían por su sorpresiva aparición.

—Somos todo oídos —habló Ciel por todos, mejor apresurar las cosas y saber de una vez que tanto estaba vendiendo su alma.

—Muy bien, _oompa loompas_, es tiempo de que sepan el plan de inicio —después de todo primero debían lograr viajar al pasado, la misión en sí comenzaría ahí.

—Yo tengo una pregunta, Reborn —Ritsu alzó su mano derecha y la ceja alzada del sicario le dio la pauta para hacerla —. ¿Qué nombre lleva la misión?

Reborn sonrió.

—El nombre es: Misión Celestinos —y a pesar de lo ridículo que sonaba, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que no existía mejor nombre que ese —. Y todo comienza mañana, en la ceremonia del fallecido Noveno.

* * *

**N/A: **Hallo, pequeños saltamontes! Después de un largo rato por fin les traigo la continuación; es capitulo largo para compensar la espera(?) Y ya salieron la mayoría de los retoños! Solo faltan dos, que sin duda, aparecerán en el siguiente cap~

Y ya todo ha comenzado! En el siguiente se irán por fin al pasado a hacer de las suyas!

Muchas gracias a Tomoyo0000001, MyaBL26, DaniVal, Rikka Yamato, 1827, Lynette Vongola Di Hibari y a ChibiGoreItaly por sus comentarios. Las loveo, nenas.

Eso es todo por ahora.

¡Reviews!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2.**

_One elephant was swinging o__ver a big ball. Because he saw, that he didn´t fall another elephant was called._

_..._

* * *

_Cruzando la frontera me encontré con él,  
era un tipo medio raro pero me cayó bien,  
me dijo viajo en carretera espero pronto  
llegar al rodeo que me espera allá._

_Me dijo con certeza que no hay más emoción_  
_que romper un sombrero, disparar un cañón,_  
_salvar la vida de un jinete cuando mal anda su suerte._

_Soy payaso de rodeo ho._

_Les digo ven, ven, ven, animalito ven._  
_Ven y sígueme y verás lo que vas a aprender._  
_No ves que soy muy poco artístico,_  
_muy listo, muy gracioso._

_Soy payaso de rodeo ho._

_Así llevamos largo tiempo, luego se marchó_  
_dejándome un mensaje que recuerdo hoy:_  
_Lo peligroso es gracioso,_  
_lo difícil es hermoso,_  
_lo mas grande es el rodeo ho._

_Me dijo con certeza que no hay más emoción_  
_que romper un sombrero, disparar un cañón,_  
_salvar la vida de un jinete cuando mal anda su suerte._

_Ser payaso de rodeo ho._

No había nada como cantar con el viento golpeándole el rostro y sentirse el Rey del Mundo ahí, sentado sobre el caparazón de Enzo que actualmente tenía la altura de trece pisos.

— ¡Yuu Cavallone, baja de ese dinosaurio ahora mismo!

Lástima que su _madre _no pensara lo mismo.

—Sólo es Enzo —musitó, sabiendo que sus palabras no serían escuchadas.

— ¡Baja antes de que salga tu padre!

Y eso no era una amenaza, al menos no en el sentido estricto de la palabra; sólo que cuando el rubiales de su padre saliera intentaría salvarlo de su tortuga gigante, y como los subordinados salían huyendo cuando Enzo crecía y Romario andaba de vacaciones, pues bueno, digamos que las cosas resultaría peor que si él bajaba por su propio pie.

— ¿Enma? —muy tarde, Dino Cavallone acababa de llegar a la escena —. ¿Cuándo llegaste? —el rubio salió, sin subordinados siguiéndolo, y fijó su mirada en la figura de su pelirrojo esposo —. ¿Y por qué gritas tanto?

Enma Kozato ni se molestó en darle una mirada al Cavallone, su atención estaba centrada completamente en su único hijo, quien seguía feliz de la vida a más metros de altura de los que eran sanos para un niño de ocho años.

Dino hizo un puchero al verse ignorado, pero antes de replicar por atención decidió averiguar qué es lo que miraba con tanta insistencia el otro.

— ¡Enzo! —y entonces distinguió una melena pelirroja —. ¡Por los clavos de Cristo, Yuu! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Es peligroso! ¡Baja!

— ¡Estoy en Enzo! ¡Hoo! —sabía que la pregunta era retórica, pero juntarse con los Vongola provocaba sacar un poco de cinismo y divertirse a costa de las canas de sus padres.

—Dino, no puedes ni cuidar de tu propia mascota y así pretendes deje que Yuu pase más tiempo aquí en la finca —su voz salió más grave y contundente al entrar en estado de Última Voluntad.

El Cavallone mayor palideció y se volteó hacia Enma, musitó un par de disculpas y finalmente, para desgracia del par de pelirrojos, sacó su látigo e intentó ayudar.

— ¡_Pa-pappa_ te va a salvar, Yuu!

El mencionado observó como su padre corrió en su dirección con toda la decisión del mundo y su intento de salvarlo terminaba en eso, en intento; Dino acabó enredándose el látigo en las piernas y cayendo al suelo.

— ¿Él está bien? —preguntó a su mamá, quién ya sobrevolaba a Enzo en busca de un ángulo del que pudiera tomarlo sin esfuerzo.

—Está bien —y Yuu pudo percibir un suspiro contenido en la declaración, a veces se preguntaba cómo es que el mayor seguía vivo y sobretodo, como es que logró conquistar a su madre.

Enma Kozato fue torpe en su juventud, eso lo sabía, pero gracias a que el karma dejó de ensañarse con él había superado todo eso; Dino, en cambio, seguía siendo el _Haneuma _inútil de siempre sin sus subordinados cerca.

—Mi amor chiquito, ¿Qué te dije sobre escalar, montar o hacer cualquier actividad relacionado con un Enzo gigante? —Enma, una vez de vuelta a tierra firme con su vástago, se arrodilló y miró a la altura de los ojos del menor.

—Que no debo hacerlo —respondió Yuu y compuso una sincera expresión de arrepentimiento —. Lo siento, mi amor grandote.

Enma salió del modo Última Voluntad y le sonrió al menor, atrayéndolo en un abrazo. Ahora Enzo estaba tranquilo y sólo quedaba esperar a que se secara.

—Gracias a Dios estás bien, Yuu —Dino le sonrió y pasó las manos por los cabellos rojos de su hijo.

—Sí, gracias a Dios —repitió Enma mientras se paraba y enfrentaba a su esposo.

El rubio hizo una expresión lastimera y gimió —: Enma.

—Mi amor chiquito, haz el favor de entrar y llamar a Romario. Dile que sus vacaciones se terminaron —dijo dándole un leve empujón a Yuu para que se apresurara a entrar.

—Ok —asintió empezando a caminar, no había avanzado más de dos metros cuando la discusión esperada llegó a sus oídos.

—Sólo lo tienes una semana al mes, Dino, una semana al mes —remarcó la última frase —, y ni siquiera puedes cuidarlo como se debe.

— ¡No es así, Enma! Lo cuido lo mejor que puedo —la voz de Dino era seria, pero un tanto suplicante —. Si no fuera así, Yuu mismo no querría volver, lo cual, por cierto, me partiría el corazón.

Y el resto quedó perdido en el aire, Yuu cerró las puertas tras de sí y se dirigió al despacho de su padre. A pesar de las discusiones de los mayores, a Yuu no le quedaba duda que se amaban, si no fuera así no seguirían casados ¿no?

Según Reborn (el único adulto que no lo trataba como el niño que era y que no puede saber ni entender nada de temas para mayores), la razón de las discusiones se debía precisamente a él, a Yuu Cavallone. Al haber nacido con la llama del Cielo, era obvio que su destino como heredero y futuro jefe de la _famiglia_ Cavallone estaba más que claro; ya que su puesto como Undécimo, cuando llegara a la edad adecuada, estaba prácticamente escrito con sangre, sus padres decidieron que toda su infancia y adolescencia la pasaría en el seno de los Shimon con su madre, y cortos periodos con su padre.

Ya que, por causas de fuerza mayor, sus padres no podían tener más hijos y al parecer a nadie se le ocurrió que ambas familias, Shimon y Cavallone, podían arreglarse y vivir bajo el mismo techo, a Yuu no le quedaba más que joderse y soportar la situación de custodia compartida.

Y así cómo nadie le preguntaba el por qué hacía tantas cosas temerarias (juntarse con los desadaptados de sus primos, en todo menos la sangre, y compañía no contaba) y huía de otras tantas, nadie le preguntaba sobre cómo se sentía, qué pensaba o qué opinaba sobre toda esa mierda.

Porque el ser hijos de todos esos hombres y mujeres poderosos te sacaba inmediatamente del mapa como persona; a sus ojos no eran más que unos pequeños que necesitaban ser protegidos, cuidados y mimados. Eran como hámsteres a los que ponían a engordar y hacer gracias dentro de una jaula; sólo queriéndolos verlos crecer confinados, sólo para ellos y siempre con ellos.

Tal vez, si tuvieran más tiempo para sí mismos, como pareja, les pondrían un poquito menos de atención a ellos. Tal vez, sí en su juventud hubieran tenido más _amorsh…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_~ Misión Celestinos ~_**

**_._**

**_._**

—Más vale que se comporten, hoy es un día importante —Hayato iba de un extremo a otro, frente a la hilera que conformaban los menores —. La Ceremonia del Recuerdo es para eso, recordar a _Nono_ y sus Guardianes, no quiero alguno de sus juegos, chistes o peleas —les dio una mirada severa —. ¿Entendido, mocosos?

—Sí.

—Pues ya que.

—Chale.*

Fueron las respuestas de Amane, Ritsu y Hinata; los únicos que se dignaron a contestar al mayor mientras el resto se hacían como que la _Virgen me habla_.

—Estoy pidiendo una respuesta por parte de todos —fulminó con la mirada a los otros cinco, aunque un poco menos a los gemelos (eran, con el perdón de su _Juudaime_, unos mocosos del demonio, pero seguían siendo los futuros jefes de Vongola).

—Con todo respeto, tío, pero te vas a quedar esperando —oh sí, Ciel aún no olvidaba el sabotaje indirecto en su última cita.

—Ustedes siempre nos han dicho que es malo decir mentiras —Viola salió con una declaración más que válida.

La Tormenta mayor forzó una sonrisa, mientras se repetía mentalmente: _Son niños, unos insufribles, pero sólo son niños_ —. Miren que se los estoy diciendo de buena manera.

—Pero que carácter, cada día se pone peor —Leo se inclinó hacia Tsukumo, como si su intención fuera no ser oído más que por sus pares, pero sus palabras resonaban por las paredes de la sala.

—Hay que comprender lo, el tío ya está mayorcito; cuarenta y tantos años no son cualquier cosa —Tsukumo le siguió.

—El Jefe debería darle vacaciones —apoyó Yakumo.

—Tal vez tío Takeshi no lo apapacha* por las noches —Hinata se llevó una mano a la barbilla, como sopesando lo dicho.

—Yo leí que la falta de actividad sexual puede acarrear mucho estrés y mal humor —Viola comentó el dato como si acabara de darse cuenta de un hecho de gran trascendencia.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, no le han puesto seguro a su puerta desde hace un par de semanas —Amane compuso gesto pensativo —. ¿Tú has oído ruido por las noches, Ritsu?

—Nada de nada —el menor negó con la cabeza —. Tal vez los viejos ya no se encuentran atractivos —se encogió de hombros.

—Todo apunta a eso: frustración sexual —Ciel asintió con gravedad, internamente satisfecha al ver la expresión de indignación contenida (y mucha molestia) de Gokudera Hayato.

—Pero por qué desquitarse con nosotros, si somos tan inocentes —Leo hizo un puchero.

—Pues si ya llegaron a eso, deberían desahogarse con manuela* —Tsukumo se cruzó de brazos.

—_Sorella _—Yakumo la reprendió mientras Amane se ponía roja y Hinata asentía como si lo que acababa de decir fuera la mayor verdad del mundo.

Leo y Ritsu no entendían nada y sólo miraban confundidos, mientras que Viola estaba más fresca que una lechuga, llevaba toda la vida siendo testigo de las insinuaciones descaradas y no aptas para personas de ninguna edad de Byakuran a Mukuro.

— ¿Qué? Es algo normal, _fratello_, y tú también lo llegarás a hacer… a menos que ya lo estés haciendo y no me has dicho —lo acusó con la mirada.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Y si así fuera tampoco te lo diría! —exclamó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—No tienes por qué tener pena, es natural para los hombres —su gemela se encogió de hombros, no afectada por la falta de fidelidad del otro.

— ¡Exacto, Yakumo! ¡Los machos pechos peludos no nos avergonzamos!

—Oh Dios, no puedo creer que realmente empiecen a hablar de sus problemas sexuales así —Ciel dio un paso atrás, dispuesta a salir de todo ese embrollo; una cosa era burlarse de los mayores con el tema del sexo y una muy diferente hablar de eso entre ellos.

Suficiente había tenido cuando su madre le dio _la plática._

— ¡Ya fue suficiente, mocosos sinvergüenzas! —en momentos como estos, Hayato se preguntaba qué es lo que habían hecho mal al educarlos.

— ¡Sí que se divierten por aquí! —y Yamamoto Takeshi hizo su entrada, espada a la espalda y sonrisa boba en la cara —. ¡Io!

— ¡Tío Takeshi! —Hinata, Viola y Tsukumo se apresuraron a rodear al mayor.

El resto se quedó en su lugar, siendo conscientes de que el Guardián de la Tormenta estaba por estallar y ellos sabiamente preferían no estar en el fuego cruzado. Por lo menos hasta que el _Decimo_ decidiera honrarlos con su presencia.

— ¡Tío! ¿El tío Hayato ya no te parece atractivo?

—Sí no ibas a hacerte responsable hasta al final, no debiste ilusionarle.

— ¡Eso no es de hombres!

—O sólo debiste enamorarlo, dejarlo embarazado y correr.

— ¿Qué no sabes que cuando tienes novio/esposo/pareja debes darle de comer, sacarlo a pasear y darle mucho, mucho amor?

—Si ya no lo quieres debes ser honesto y decírselo, sé que él lo comprenderá.

— ¿Es que no pensaste en tus hijos?

— ¡Los niños, tío, piensa en los niños!

Los tres pingüinos no dejaban de lanzar un comentario tras otro y Yamamoto sólo los veía de uno a otro sin comprender lo que pasaba; se sentía como en una de esas ruedas de prensa a las que se veía sometido en su "vida pública" como beisbolista profesional.

— ¿Hayato? —preguntó a su esposo, tratando de contener la risa que amenazaba por salir. ¡Sus sobrinos eran tan divertidos!

—Ignóralos, _freak_, sólo ignóralos —siseó el otro.

—Eso es muy cruel, tío —Tsukumo hizo un puchero.

—_Hime_ —la segunda sonrisa forzada del día, y apenas eran las ocho de la mañana.

— ¿Todo bien por aquí? —y el aleluya comenzó a sonar, para oídos del bombardero, en cuanto Sawada Tsunayoshi entró al lugar.

—_Juudaime_ —un suspiro de alivio fue el acompañamiento.

— ¡Io, Tsuna! —Yamamoto sonrío ante la manera peculiar que cada uno de los niños tenía para dirigirse al castaño —. Los minis estaban diciendo cosas muy curiosas —dijo, respondiendo a la pregunta de su jefe y amigo.

— ¿Cosas curiosas? —Tsuna arqueó una de sus cejas y les dio una mirada a los menores quienes le sonrieron como angelitos.

—Nada importante, _Juudaime_ —caminó hasta pararse a un lado del castaño —. Sólo le estaba diciendo a los chiquillos que deben comportarse bien hoy.

Tsuna tarareó en respuesta a lo informado y observó con detenimiento cada uno de los rostros infantiles —. Sé que es imposible que las cosas salgan bien estando en compañía de Shimon, Cavallone y sobretodo de Varia, pero —remarcó eso último en compañía de su mejor mirada seria para los menores, esa que no admitía replicas —, deben hacer lo mejor por comportarse, ¿entendido?

—Sí —fue la exclamación, sin ganas, general.

—Nada de persecuciones con cuchillos, pintar retratos en la fachada de la mansión, nada de prender fuego a los árboles porque el jardín necesita más iluminación, nada de ponerse a cocinar con Lussuria y sobretodo, nada de meterse en competencias sin sentido con los mayores. Ya bastante tuve con su intromisión en las últimas Olimpiadas de la Mafia.

—Persigues un par de veces a tu hermana con cuchillo en mano y ya te quieren juzgar —Ritsu se cruzó de brazos siendo fulminado con la mirada por Amane y Hayato.

—Le haces el mejor regalo de su vida a tu mejor amigo y te tachan de vándalo, si así va a ser, nunca más daré un regalo —Tsukumo viró el rostro en completa indignación, Hinata posó una mano en el hombro de su amiga. El mundo era tan incomprensible.

—Gracias a todo ese fuego encontré a Mukurin —Leo apretó en su mano la figura de cristal en forma de búho.

—Esos árboles murieron por una buena razón —Viola lo abrazó por la espalda.

— ¡Pero tía Luss es la neta del planeta*! —Hinata levantó un puño.

—Y tiene buen sazón —comentó Ciel como quien no quiere la cosa, nadie podía juzgarla. Lo que fuera de cada quien, pero la señora Nana, la tía Luss y el tío Takeshi eran los tres de los Altos Mandos con mejor sazón… y los únicos que podían cocinar algo sin quemarlo.

—No tengo nada que decir sobre lo último, fuimos completamente culpables y debidamente castigados por ello —Yakumo, sin duda, era el más sensato de todos… y el más aburrido también.

— ¿Olimpiadas de la Mafia? ¡Esos mafiosos eran unas nenitas, no aguantan nada! —exclamó Tsukumo siendo apoyada por el resto; por culpa de todos los participantes, fuera de las familias emparentadas, que se habían quejado porque se colaron inocentemente es que los habían castigado.

—Sólo… —empezó Tsuna, viendo venir un nuevo dolor de cabeza —. No mutilen, desangren o dañen psicológicamente a nadie ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Ok!

—No te preocupes, Jefe —Tsukumo le sonrío —. Nos portaremos tan bien como el Capitán Garfio en Peter Pan.

Los tres adultos negaron con la cabeza, uno más divertido que los otros dos.

—Por cierto, Jefe, ¿te gustaría tener estos? Los tomamos de tu cajón la semana pasada, pero ya no los necesitamos —dijo sacando inocentemente, de los bolsillos repartidos por su ropa, una cuerda, una grapadora, un puñado de clips y un block de _post-it_.

—Probablemente deberíamos regresar los otros artículos también —comentó Yakumo.

—No queremos darle un mal ejemplo a Ritsu y Leo, después de todo —eso era lo más maduro que nunca escucharían decir a Hinata.

Viola asintió con la cabeza —. Recuerden, un bromista honorable no roba artículos para hacer bromas de los ingenuos e inocentes. Un verdadero bromista tiene sus propios suministros.

Y delante del trío de adultos, el Tenedor Maligno hizo gala de su nombre y sacaron de entre su ropa lo que parecían ser suministros para travesuras para, no menos, siete meses. El suelo frente a sus pies se llenó de clips, lijas (Así que ahí estaban, pensé que se me habían acabado. Hahahahaha), navajas suizas, destapa corchos, dardos, encendedores (¡Mocosos, los tenían ustedes!), grapadoras, una caja de pinturas, el libro de Reglas y Mandamientos de la Mafia (Pensé que lo había perdido), cuerda, posters, ramas, piedras, la cena de hace dos meses, pastillas para dormir, tranquilizantes, bombas de humo, ligas y todo un ejército más de artículos de contrabando.

Pero el golpe de gracia fue una serie de libros _para adultos (__Trident dalliance erotico by Shamal*)__._ Tsuna estaba a punto de exigir saber la procedencia de los libros porno que nada debían hacer en manos de unos adolescentes, sus hijos y sobrinos para ser precisos, cuando Viola se dio cuenta de que estaban en la pila.

—Oh, espera, esos no son robados —dijo quedamente, sacando las revistas de la pila —. Guárdalos otra vez, Hinata. Son de Shamal.

—Razón de más para negarse a tomarlos —murmuró Yakumo, pasándole los libros al Sasagawa —. No puedo creer que quedáramos atrapados editando sus novelas.

—No están tan mal —dijo Tsukumo, neutral —. Además, creo que con nuestras contribuciones la trama ha mejorado.

Hinata estuvo de acuerdo —. Las ventas han subido.

Tsuna sintió que el mundo a su alrededor se rompía.

— ¡Bueno! —exclamó la gemela malvada, sonriendo y dando paso por paso hacia atrás, lejos de los mayores y hacia la salida más cercana —. Yo me voy, tío Ryohei me espera desde hace un rato y falta el tiempo que me tardaré confesándome. Con lo pecadora que soy. _Ciao_ —y se fue del lugar.

El resto de la Undécima Generación estaban viendo por donde emprender su huída mientras los mayores seguían estupefactos por la revelación de sus pares en el mundo pornográfico (bola de mojigatos, si bien que tenían escondida una que otra copia del _kamasutra_ en sus habitaciones), cuando la siempre condescendiente de Ciel llamó la atención de nuevo en sus sensuales personas.

— ¿Me puedo ir al demonio ya? —exclamó, aburrida y queriendo ir a hacer algo productivo hasta que llegaran en resto de los salvajes.

Tsuna parpadeó un par de veces, el color le regresó al rostro y enfocó su mirada en la hija de Chrome.

—Sí, Ciel, puedes irte ya. Pueden irse todos —y los tres pingüinos restantes ni sordos ni perezosos emprendieron camino, cuando la voz del _Decimo_ los detuvo —, excepto Yakumo, Viola y Hinata; ustedes tres me van a contar que es eso de que son los editores de Shamal.

(Y en alguna parte del mundo, cierto doctor pervertido vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos.)

_**~.~.~.**_

Sasagawa Ryohei observó con paciencia a la más traviesa de sus sobrinas sacar una libreta y colocarla en el posa codos de una de las ventanillas laterales del confesionario, ese que habían mandado a montar poco después de que se ordenara como sacerdote y toda la familia y _famiglia_ lo tomaran de su confesor particular.

—Anoté todos mis pecados en esta libreta para que no se me olvidaran —anunció, dejando la libreta abierta de par en par.

—Pero sobrina, sólo tienes catorce años, no pudiste haber pecado tanto como para tener una lista —él aún tenía fe en la juventud.

La chica sólo le dio una mirada en blanco.

Ryohei suspiró.

—Será mejor que empieces de una vez.

—Un día, durante las fiestas en Namimori, cambié la carriola dónde iba Ritsu por la de otro niño; y ya recordarás el lío que se armó. Otro día, el viejo, digo, el abuelo Iemitsu quiso vender la casa de la abuelita Nana y espanté a la señora que iba a comprarla. También, una vez hice bombas con globos y bañé con tinta a unos señores pomposos que habían dicho cosas malas de los tíos Mukuro, Hayato y Lambo —Ryohei recordaba ese día a la perfección —. Luego…

—Yo… —el Sol la quiso interrumpir, sus pecados no eran más que el recuento de las bromas que había hecho a lo largo de los años, ya fuera sola o en compañía del resto de los niños.

—Espera, espera, tío-sacerdote, no me distraigas —pidió sin dejar de ver las hojas para no perder el hilo de su confesión.

El Sasagawa cerró los ojos, rendido, y se dispuso a escuchar todo lo que la menor tuviera que decir, a fin de cuentas no tenía nada mejor que hacer hasta que los invitados llegaran.

— ¿Dónde estaba? Ah, sí, aquí —y Tsukumo continúo —. Otro día, me desperté a mitad de la noche y con una máscara asusté a todos los subordinados que estaban de guardia en la mansión. También, le regalé a Hinata una estampa de Santa Sinforosa la milagrosa y sus siete hijos mártires, pero en realidad era una caricatura de Luce con todos los Arcobaleno (Y Lal, por supuesto). También está este otro…

—Sobrina, Tsukumo, yo te absuelvo de tus pecados —cierto que no tenía nada más que hacer, peor a este paso no llegaría ni a la Ceremonia.

—Pero aún no llego a la mejor parte, me falta confesar lo más importante —frunció el ceño.

—Estoy seguro de que lo es, pero no puede ser tan grave. Ahora, cuando vayas a misa, puedes comulgar. Te absuelvo de tus pecados —la vio de frente y empezó a hacer la señal de la cruz —. En nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo.

Una vez persignada, Tsukumo ladeó sutilmente la cabeza.

— ¿Y qué penitencia me das?

—Deberás rezar esta noche cinco padres nuestros.

—Mejor rezo diez, así la absolución es mayor —y con eso cerró su libreta, la tomó y salió del confesionario.

Su gemelo no podía quejarse, ella realmente iba a confesarle al tío su plan, pero fue el mayor quien se negó a escuchar. Con todas las bases cubiertas, sólo quedaba esperar a que Caradoc y Yuu se dignaran a aparecer y poner en marcha el plan.

* * *

Ciel miró a su alrededor en la fiesta, la que se daba al término de la Ceremonia y permitía que los asistentes sacaran toda esa energía reprimida durante la hora que tomaba el recuerdo de la Novena Generación.

Observó a los oficiales Varia mezclarse con la muchedumbre, la mayoría socializando o haciendo travesuras. Lussuria estaba flirteando con un Ryohei ajeno a la vez que se quejaba del desperdicio que era que tomara los hábitos. Squalo se jactaba ruidosamente ante Takeshi acerca de su más reciente victoria, yendo tan lejos como para empujar las grabaciones de video de dicha victoria en las manos de la sonriente Lluvia. Levi estaba fielmente tapando el sol entrante del ventanal detrás de Xanxus, mientras el Jefe Varia permanecía sentado en una silla del trono cerca de la mesa de aperitivos en compañía de un Caradoc que al parecer se veía forzado a pasar tiempo de calidad con su padre. Belphegor estaba usando algunas palomas como práctica de tiro, cuando uno de los cuchillos golpeó casualmente a Hibird, que volaba por ahí; Hibari, quién recién llegaba de una misión, intervino y amenazó con morder al príncipe hasta la muerte, a lo que Bel respondió riéndose maniáticamente y desafiándolo a intentarlo. Fran sostenía una plática con Chrome mientras su sombrero de rana era apuñalado por un Mukuro aparentemente aburrido. Hayato estaba sermoneando a Lambo sobre sabrá Dios qué. Tsuna, Dino y Enma permanecían tranquilamente sentados en un rincón del salón, charlando tan amistosamente como siempre. Y el resto de los vástagos estaban cumpliendo con los últimos detalles para su descabellada _misión._

Ciertamente eran un manojo ingobernable, la Varia, pero viendo como se mezclaban con los Guardianes Vongola, parecían un poco más… manejables. Bueno, _casi_ manejables, añadió mentalmente, porque la Varia nunca era realmente manejable. Los dos grupos interactuaban como un grupo de hermanos desagradables. Casi… como una enorme y ruidosa familia disfuncional. Y ella era parte de esta familia, por quince años había vivido y respirado este ambiente; y pensar que justo en unos momentos estaría presenciando los años mozos de estas… personas.

—VOOOOOII —Ciel y Tsukumo se estremecieron ante el rugido ensordecedor, los mayores apenas y parecieron inmutarse (décadas de convivencia provocaban eso) —. ¡Mocoso Vongola! —y para ellos nunca pasarían de moda sus apodos, Squalo marchó hacia los tres Jefes con furia mientras Yamamoto lo seguía de cerca con una mirada semi apologética, semi divertida, en el rostro —. ¡Vooooi! ¡¿Qué coño piensas dejando que este idiota continúe con su mierda del béisbol?! ¡Él debe estar entrenando con una espada, no con un pequeño bate de juguete! ¡¿Y te llamas a ti mismo mafioso?! ¡Vooooi!

Tsuna sólo lo miró con tranquilidad, conteniendo una mueca ante la rabia que estaba dirigiendo hacia él el espadachín. ¿Por qué Squalo le gritaba a él por la decisión de Yamamoto para seguir jugando al béisbol? Llevaba más de veinte años jugando profesionalmente, el estratega de Varia debía buscarse una vida o por lo menos, buscarse un nuevo motivo para enfadarse con Takeshi.

—Lo siento, Tsuna —la Lluvia de Vongola se rió entre dientes —. Squalo está un poco intratable. No es nada personal, sólo es su forma de ser, hahahahaha.

—VOOOOOII

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Me encanta el béisbol. Hahahaha.

Y se suponía que la madurez llegaba con la edad.

Ciel enredó un mechón de cabello en su dedo índice. Ah, y estaba por tratar con las versiones jóvenes de _eso._

—Esto es estúpido —anunció Ciel, dejando de prestar atención a las rabietas de los mayores —. Yo no quiero hacer esto.

Tsukumo se giró y le dio su mejor mirada de cochorro bajo la lluvia a la joven Niebla. Había recogido la habilidad de Jirou, el compañero del tío Takeshi, y no podía esperar por probarlo en Ciel, la única que siempre ignoraba sus expresiones tiernas, las mismas que funcionaban hasta en Xanxus en sus mejores días (esos que se daban una vez cada década). Por alguna razón, sin embargo, no afectaban a la Di Cranio en la misma medida que lo hacía en la mayoría de sus tíos y el abuelo Iemitsu.

Tch, enana sin corazón.

—Pero lo prometiste —dijo Tsukumo, yendo tan bajo como lloriquear —. ¿Por favor? Voy a ser tu mejor amiga.

Ciel rodó los ojos —. Es un honor del que puedo prescindir.

La Vongola hizo un mohín.

—Pero pensé que Di Cranio siempre mantenía su palabra —agregó con picardía.

—Bien —dijo Ciel con resignación, pensando mentalmente que las tretas verbales de Tsukumo habían mejorado —, pero esto sigue siendo estúpido.

—Piensa en esto como entrenamiento —observó por toda la habitación, cerciorándose de la ubicación de sus camaradas —. Es entrenamiento en el sigilo, evasión, provocación y, por último, infiltración. Además, no puedes ni, seguramente, quieres quedarte aquí sola con los histéricos de nuestros progenitores.

—Todavía es estúpido —murmuró Ciel, pero sin protestar mas —. ¿Qué vamos a hacer si nos descubren antes de siquiera empezar? —la hyper intuición del _Decimo_ no era sólo para asustar a las masas.

—No te preocupes, cuando los adultos empiezan a pelear apenas y nos prestan atención. Además, _fratello_ empezara su disputa con Caradoc, los mayores pensaran que estamos animándolos y nos dejaran en paz. También tengo a Leo y Ritsu con canicas para soltar si nos persiguen, y Viola está lista para lanzar las bombas de humo de ser necesario —Tsukumo parecía bastante orgullosa de lo que hablaba —. No nos atraparan hasta que terminemos.

Ciel no dijo nada, sólo siguió observando a su alrededor, constatando que aún ahora, cuando todavía no comenzaba el derramamiento de sangre, no les prestaban gran atención.

—Hey, ¿crees qué ésta es la cantidad adecuada para noquear al tío Lambo?

La azabache miró amablemente las cinco píldoras somníferas en la mano de la Vongola —. Casi, añade otras tres. Tío Lambo tiene la resistencia de un semental —no por nada era el pararrayos de la familia y se le afiliaba a los toros.

—No puedo creer que hayas dicho la palabra semental —Tsukumo rió —. ¿Qué pensará tío Mukurin?

—Yo no puedo creer que me involucraras en este plan tan atolondrado. Y no quiero saber lo que piensan los psicópatas —Ciel contuvo un estremecimiento —. Ahora, ¿vamos a empezar a trabajar o no?

— ¡Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías!

**Dos minutos después.**

— ¡Vete al infierno y permanece allí!

—Herbívoro, tus insultos se vuelven más y más patéticos mientras envejeces. ¿Te estás suavizando?

—Dame tres segundos para deshacerme de este imbécil —señaló a un Bel sonriente a su espalda —, te meteré una barra de dinamita por el trasero —gruñó.

— ¿Te encantaría eso, no? Desafortunadamente, ni siquiera Tsunayoshi tiene ese privilegio y tú estás lejos de tenerlo.

—Kyouya, sin insinuaciones sexuales aquí. Los niños están presentes.

—Realmente eres un ama de casa, Tsunayoshi. Aunque preferiría que sólo usaras un delantal y estuvieras atado a la puerta del horno, pero por supuesto, no podemos tener todo lo que queremos.

—Di eso de nuevo, herbívoro piña y te juro que atravesaré esta tonfa por tu tímpano. Te morderé hasta que mueras.

—Mukuro, cállate. Kyouya, no sobre la comida por favor. No soy muy aficionado a ese sabor y es malo para los niños.

— ¿Saben que le están dando un mal ejemplo a los niños diciéndose sus verdades frente a ellos? Hahahahaha.

— ¡Propaguen el homosexualismoooo!

— ¡No entiendo nada al extremo!

— ¡Voooooii!

—Cállense, basuras. Sus voces hacen que me duelan los oídos.

— ¡Deja de llamarme _gatito_, príncipe de mierda! ¡Es jodidamente perturbante!

—Kyouya, por favor, deja de morder a Mukuro hasta la muerte. No está muriendo como esperaría, y si sigues así vas a manchar la alfombra de rojo.

—Oya, oya alondra, ahora que recuerdo; ¿una avecilla me dijo que mi peinado te parece fuera de moda?

—Piña, te dije que no te quiero cerca de mi hija.

—Hayato, ve a hacerles explotar ¿por favor?

—_Yessir._

Y de repente, el sonido de un disparo inundó el lugar y se hizo el silencio cuando vieron como una _bala_ de helado impactó en la frente de Xanxus. El líder de Varia se quedó quieto, e incluso Caradoc paró su pelea con Yakumo a favor de ver la reacción de su padre, con un aura amenazante desprendiéndose a oleadas de su cuerpo. El resto de los adultos estaban componiendo sonrisas bastante ladinas hasta que también fueron impactados por más balas de helado.

— ¡Basuras!

¿Alguien recuerda a Reborn?

—Hahahaha ¿guerra de comida?

Y se armó la gorda.

Y ni tardos ni perezosos, los _oompa loompas_ aprovecharon la situación para terminar su cometido, hasta que Tsunayoshi hizo uso de su autoridad y calmó a los monstruos con una de sus frases más contundentes.

—Suficiente de este lío. Me voy a parar y si me paro… —la amenaza quedó flotando en el aire, pero era tan palpable que nadie respiró siquiera tras la declaración.

Y aprovechando el momento de silencio que siguió, Flan, quien se había mantenido al margen de toda la locura y disfrutaba hasta el momento de un delicioso _pie_ de queso, decidió que era momento para joder un poco a los retoños del mal.

Posó su mirada en blanco en los chiquillos que estaban más cerca de la puerta, dispuestos a huir, de lo que deberían. Algo que no pasó desapercibido para los menores; Flan levantó ambas cejas sin cambiar su semblante inexpresivo, y la Undécima Generación fue capaz de ver sus negras intenciones.

El _Specila illusion_ abrió la boca.

_¡No! ¡Él, el adulto que consideraban más cool, no podía traicionarlos de esta manera!_

—Estimado _Decimo_ y compañía, miren por aquí —su voz fue tan monótona como siempre y sin la mínima pisca de remordimiento por su traición.

—_Ushishishi,_ rana estúpida, ¿qué es tan importante que te atreves a romper la tensión?

—Nada, sólo que al parecer los piojos están escapando con la _bazooka _de los diez años —contestó, dándole enseguida una mordida a su rebanada de _pie_ y viendo las expresiones dolidas e incrédulas de los menores.

_¡Traidor!_

— ¡Esto no es de cuates*, Flan! —fue el grito de indignación de Hinata.

El perpetrador se encogió de hombros, tarde o temprano tenían que aprender que incluso las personas que quieren iban a lastimarlos.

— ¿De que habl… —y entonces Tsunayoshi se congeló ante la visión.

Leo, Ritsu, Amane, y Viola estaban a un par de pasos fuera de la puerta del salón, Hinata sólo un poco detrás de ellos con un Yuu ajeno cual costal de papas sobre su hombro izquierdo; Yakumo tenía bloqueado un puño de Caradoc mientras sutilmente se inclinaba hacia la misma puerta, y Ciel en compañía de Tsukumo estaban a medio metro de la puerta, con la _bazooka_ de los diez años en sus manos.

Y por si fuera poco, Lambo permanecía inconsciente con el rostro dentro de un tazón de gelatina de uva.

— ¿Podemos explicarlo? —Tsukumo rió forzadamente.

—Niños —ah, ahí estaba, la voz con advertencia.

—Pongan la _bazooka_ en el suelo y pongan las manos donde pueda verlas, todos ustedes —Chrome le envió a su hija una mirada que reclamaba una explicación sobre su actuar en todo eso.

— ¿Tsu-_sama_? —llamó Amane, viendo como todos los adultos empezaban a dar pasos en su dirección.

—Sea lo que sea que estén tramando, ni lo intenten —Hayato repasaba en su mente las mil y un cosas que esos niños podrían hacer con la _bazooka_, y todas le ponían los pelos de punta.

—_Sorella_ —Yakumo pidió a su gemela con la mirada, decidiera el proceder.

La chica le correspondió la mirada para enseguida pasarla a sus compañeros, quienes estaban a la espera de que hacer a continuación; por último, la posó en sus padres.

—Tsukumo, no te atrevas —Hibari demandó, entrecerrando los ojos.

Mal, nunca le digas a un niño o adolescente, para el caso, que no haga algo. Especialmente cuando estos son propensos a romper las reglas.

—Corran —dijo de repente Tsukumo —. ¡Corran, corran, corran!

Y con eso emprendieron camino fuera del salón.

— ¡_Bakumo_, no huyas, insecto! —Caradoc ni parecía reparar en la situación, sólo estaba enfocado en su disputa con el chico Vongola.

— ¡Alto, ahí, mocosos! —y los mayores no tardaron en seguirles los pasos.

**Varias bolsas de canicas y bombas de humo después.**

— ¡VUELVE AQUÍ, TSUKUMO!

— ¿Por qué ellos –huff- siempre llaman –huff- mi nombre? —la Vongola se quejó mientras los diez de ellos seguían corriendo.

—Debido a que –huff- eres la instigadora —Viola se quedó sin aliento cuando hizo un giro brusco y se metió en un cuarto cercano, seguida del resto.

Todos, a excepción de Yakumo quien seguía distrayendo a Caradoc de la situación real, se apresuraron a asegurar la habitación.

—Muy bien, entonces ¿qué hacemos ahora? —Amane susurró, sonriendo al oír a los mayores pasar corriendo fuera de la habitación. Ciel y Leo habían levantado una barrera ilusoria que les daría algo de tiempo, hasta que Mukuro y Chrome le bajaran unas rayitas a su preocupación y se pusieran serios.

—Dividirnos y conducirlos a una búsqueda inútil —Tsukumo susurró a su vez —. Evasión seguida por ataques de guerrilla. Si ven a alguno de los viejos, usen el nombre de Reborn y escapen. A parte de eso, vamos a demostrar que todos los años de tortura han dado sus frutos.

—Perfecto —Ritsu y Leo sonrieron malévolamente.

—Hum, Tsu —llamó el pequeño Cavallone —. ¿Pueden explicarme lo que está pasando? —él sólo había sido tomado por Hinata y metido en todo este embrollo.

—Más tarde, pony, más tarde.

—Lo tengo —Hinata ajustó su agarre en el pelirrojo —. ¿Nos vemos en diez minutos en la sala de los retratos?

Todos asintieron.

—Eleven el infierno, mis compañeros —y con eso todos salieron disparados por el pasillo.

_**~.~.~.**_

Los minutos que siguieron consolidarían la reputación de la Undécima Generación como algunos de los mafiosos jóvenes más brillantes y alborotadores que alguna vez pisaron la mansión Vongola. Nadie estaba a salvo. La servidumbre se agazapaba en las esquinas, los subordinados eran encontrados colgando de cuerdas en variadas posiciones, y los Altos Mandos se llevaban el susto de su vida cuando tenían la suerte de encontrarse con uno de los chiquillos y el nombre de Reborn era exclamado (¡Reborn, ¿por qué les apuntas a la cabeza con Leon?!).

Por supuesto, como todas las cosas maravillosas, todo pronto llegó a su fin.

— ¡Quédate quieto ya, _Bakumo_! —el humor de Caradoc, el mismo heredado de su papi, había empeorado con la persecución y comenzaba a dar señales de ser consciente de su entorno — ¡¿Qué coño hacemos aquí, insectos?!

Demandó al darse cuenta de que estaban dentro de las cuatro paredes que mostraban los retratos de todas las generaciones Vongola.

—Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte —Amane les hizo una seña con la cabeza a los tres más pequeños en dirección al Varia —. Chibis.

Y los tres se lanzaron en un ataque de abrazos y cosquillas sobre el heredero.

— ¡Qué demonios! ¡Bájense! —nadie creería que Caradoc Di Vongola se frenaba en lastimar a niños pequeños, tal vez el haber convivido los primeros años de su vida con _Nono_ hicieron milagros.

—Amane, el dispositivo que nos dio _sensei _—pidió a la peli plata.

— ¡Aquí, Tsu_-sama_! —sacó un extraño aparato electrónico de una bolsa roja que tenía colgada al hombro.

—_Grazie_ —asintió y se lo lanzó a su hermano —. Todo tuyo, _fratello_.

Yakumo no dijo nada, sólo procedió a instalar el aparato en un costado de la _bazooka_.

—Apresúrate, ya puedo escuchar la delicada voz de Squalo acercarse —apuró Ciel, mirando hacia la puerta en donde Hinata y Viola ya habían montado una barrera con los muebles de la sala.

—VOOOOOOII.

—Basuras, quítense del camino.

—_Shishishishi_, es la primera vez que veo al Jefe enojado con su hijo.

— ¡Hermanito, tus hijos han secuestrado a mi Yuu!

—Calma, Dino_-san_, no es como si fueran a hacerle algo malo.

—Yuu está más seguro con ellos que contigo.

— ¡Enma!

— ¡Sobrina! ¿Esto es lo que querías confesarme al extremo?

—_Kufufufufu_ su mal comportamiento lo heredaron de Byakuran, estoy seguro.

—Mukuro-_sama_, eso no te lo crees ni tú.

Sus pisadas resoban cada vez más cerca.

—Listo —anunció Yakumo y el resto dio un brinco.

El momento había llegado.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Abrácense a alguien y… —saltó a los brazos de Hinata, quien la cargó al estilo nupcial —. ¡Pony haz los honores! —indicó a Yuu, quien había corrido a abrazarse de Yakumo.

El gemelo Vongola le señaló el botón a oprimir y el mini Cavallone _disparó_.

Mientras las puertas eran aporreadas desde fuera, los muebles empezaban a caer dando paso a los mayores, y el famoso humo rosa empezaba a envolverlos, Tsukumo llevó la mirada a los retratos de la Primera y Novena Generación.

_Primo, estamos en tus manos._

_Nonni, deséanos suerte._

Y justo cuando el _Decimo_ y sus Guardianes, y la Varia con Enma y Dino entraron al lugar, vieron a sus hijos desaparecer frente a sus ojos.

— ¡Caradoc, hijo de… !

Fue lo último que escucharon siendo seguido de una pequeña explosión. Y lo que quedó en el lugar donde estaban los menores, fue únicamente una _bazooka_ hecha pedazos.

¿Y Reborn?

Bueno, Reborn estaba sentado, junto a un Flan indiferente, bebiendo su delicioso _expresso_ mientras escuchaba los gritos de horror de esos que se consideraban los hombres más poderosos del mundo.

—_Buon viaggio, oompa loompas_. Y que la suerte este siempre de su lado.

* * *

_**Omake: La cita de Ciel.**_

El sonido de neumáticos les llegó a través del silencio desde el camino de entrada, acalló a todos y cada una de las cabezas giró en dirección a la puerta principal. Con una mirada apresurada en la dirección de la que Ciel regresaría en cualquier momento, los cinco hombres presentes se dirigieron a la puerta. No sin que antes Tsuna diera el permiso, a través de un intercomunicador, que dejaran pasar al chico hasta la mansión.

—Voy a tener que matar cualquiera de esas ideas perturbadoras antes de que siquiera sean planteadas —fue la declaración de Mukuro, quien encabezaba la comitiva.

Todo el mundo se miró el uno al otro y asintieron en acuerdo. El grito de Chrome de —: ¡Oh, por favor, dejen en paz al chico! —fue ignorado.

El grupo espero sólo hasta que el muchacho levantó el dedo para tocar el timbre, antes de jalar la puerta y abrirla, y agrupándose en el porche obligando al pobre chico regresar unos cuantos pasos. El chico era guapo, le concederían eso.

—Um, hola, estoy buscando a Celes Di Cranio —parecía nervioso ya.

—Sabes —comenzó Mukuro —. En mis días, era costumbre que el chico recibiera el permiso del respectivo tutor antes de pedirle a la chica salir en una cita.

— ¿Qué edad tienes, muchacho? —preguntó Tsunayoshi.

—Um, diecisiete señor.

— ¿No crees que es un poco extraño que quieras salir con mi sobrina de quince años? —Tsuna mantuvo su mirada de Jefe en el niño.

—No, señor.

Realmente no era extraño en absoluto, Tsuna lo sabía, pero él preguntaría cualquier cosa sólo para ver sudar al chico; Reborn había influido mucho en él al final —. Disculpa, ¿acabas de decirme que no?

— ¿Qué sabes del sexo, mocoso? —Hayato se llevó un cigarrillo a los labios, lo que aumentó su apariencia amenazante.

— ¿Se-sexo? —el muchacho se había tornado rojo brillante.

Hayato se dirigió al menor con frialdad —. Sí, sexo, me alegra que puedas oír. Ahora, ¿qué sabes de eso?

— ¿Eres virgen? Ahora piensa cuidadosamente tu respuesta —Takeshi se mostró serio y frío.

—S-sí, señor. Soy virgen.

Una ceja arqueada por su parte fue lo que Takeshi necesitó para mover el miedo del muchacho más cerca de su corazón.

— ¿Acabas de mentirme, chico?

—Sí… no… no, señor.

— ¿No qué? ¿No me mentiste o no, no eres virgen? Vamos, niño, estoy esperando.

— ¿Tú piensas que puedes tener sexo con nuestra pequeña Ciel? —Ryohei fue directo al grano.

— ¡¿Qué?! —y tenía el descaro de mostrarse horrorizado.

—Mira, criatura de Dios, me inventé todo el truco de las palomitas de maíz. Soy un sacerdote y he confesado a muchos como tú, sé lo que los adolescentes piensan.

—Y olvídate de ponerla como copiloto. Nuestra niña se irá en el asiento trasero —agregó Hayato.

—Basta de la charla sobre el sexo antes de que Mukuro mate al niño —Tsuna fue quién cambió el rumbo de las cosas.

Pero aún así, el chico llevó la mirada al hombre con peinado de piña y prácticamente podía ve al hombre planeando su asesinato a través de sus ojos.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer en la vida, niño? —continúo Tsuna.

—No lo sé todavía, señor.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con qué no sabes, cuando se supone debes cuidar esta noche de nuestra niña, sin un plan de antemano? Tienes diecisiete, chico —acribilló Takeshi.

— ¿Crees en el sexo antes del matrimonio? —Ryohei pidió.

—Contesta sinceramente porque ya nos mentiste una vez, no sería prudente hacerlo dos veces —Hayato dejó caer su cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó.

—Yo… por supuesto… quiero decir… yo —el pobre ya no tenía idea de lo que decía.

—Mira, no importa. Voy a ser directo contigo —empezó Mukuro, tornando su ojo al número seis—. Tú no me gustas, no ahora, no mañana, ni nunca. El contacto más físico del que quiero oír hablar esta noche es tomarla de la mano, y estoy siendo generoso. No la beses, lo sabré; no la toques por cualquier lugar debajo de la cintura, lo sabré. Olvídate de que siquiera sabes lo que es un aparato reproductor, porque si hay cualquier insinuación antes de que termine la noche, lo sabré. Voy a arrancar esa parte más sensible de ti y ponerla en hielo, sólo para poder ponértela de nuevo y arrancarla una vez más.

El sonido de pasos acercándose alertó a los hombres de que Ciel se acercaba.

—Tráela a casa a las diez. Ni un segundo más tarde.

La puerta se abrió y Ciel apareció.

—Y fue un placer conocerte, Flavio —cinco manos se cerraron en torno a los brazos y manos del chico, unos agarres demasiado apretados para su comodidad.

Eran las ocho con treinta cuando oyeron el coche de Flavio aparcar, esta vez, frente a las puertas de la mansión. Los cincos hombres se asomaron por la venta y vieron a una Ciel molesta bajar del coche y encaminarse, sin darle una mirada al chico, hacia las puertas.

Los cinco corrieron hacia la habitación contigua, lo mejor era darle espacio a su sobrina por el momento, pero eso no quería decir que no escucharían lo que había sucedido.

Chrome permaneció tranquila, sentada en su lugar en el mullido sillón, a la espera de su hija. Envió una mirada de muerte a la puerta desde donde estaban sus compañeros, ellos nada más lanzaban la piedra y escondían la mano. Valientes hombres.

La puerta se abrió y Ciel asomó la cabeza al interior para ver a su madre sentada allí, esperándola.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Chrome probó suerte.

— ¿Qué le hicieron a Flavio? —dijo en su lugar y enviando una mirada a la puerta donde sin duda se encontraban sus tíos, en serio, ¿a quién creían que engañaban?

— ¿Tú qué crees? —pudo escuchar los murmullos de los otros, indignados por no defenderlos —. ¿Qué te dijo el niño?

Ciel le dio una mirada oscura mientras caminaba más dentro del salón y se sentaba en el sillón opuesto al de la mujer —. Él no tenía que decir nada. Eran las ocho con veinte en un sábado por la noche, sólo vimos la mitad de la película, y él empezó a decir que era demasiado tarde ya. Actuó como si tuviera miedo de siquiera mirarme. _Mamma_, realmente no era difícil poner las piezas juntas.

Chrome sonrió tímidamente, pero se detuvo cuando su hija le regresó la mirada —. ¿Estás enojada con ellos? No te enojes.

Y vaya que Ciel quería estarlo. Quería patear e ignorar a sus tíos por toda una semana. Pero era imposible de hacer cuando podía escucharlos lloriquear y decir que todo era por su bien y porque la amaban. Suspiró con resignación.

—No, no estoy enojada. Además, si un chico no puede manejar algo como esto, entonces no vale la pena molestarme. Después de todo, estoy atascada con todos ustedes para el resto de mi vida —la azabache sonrió un poco al escuchar las exclamaciones ofendidas al otro lado de la puerta—. Es una pena, sin embargo, la película parecía ser buena.

Chrome se sintió culpable por no haber parado todo ese lío y ver la cara de decepción de su hija.

— ¿Hay más proyecciones para esta noche?

Ciel la miró, expectante —. Debe haber, son sólo las ocho.

—Bien, vamos ahí.

Esa sería una noche de madre e hija, no sin antes, por supuesto, trabar la puerta detrás de la que seguían escondidos los hombres de la familia.

* * *

**N/A:**

_Diccionario Cholo de Hinata:_

*Chale = Ni modo.

*Apapacha = Mimar.

***Manuela (por Tsukumo) = Usar la mano para masturbarse.

*Neta del planeta = Lo mejor de lo mejor.

*Cuates = Amigos.

*¿Qué hongo? = ¿Qué onda? ¿Qué pasa?

*Peinen me y díganme Don Juan = Díganme que ando guapo.

_Otros detalles:_

*Triden dalliance erotico = Tridente del coqueteo erótico, desde el Italiano.

*La canción del principio, la que cataba Yuu, es Payaso de rodeo por Caballo Dorado.

Okey~ Esto fue todo por ahora. Espero les gustara y ¿se dieron cuenta? Agregué un omake ewé

De aquí en adelante, cada capítulo tendrá un omake incluido. Estos omakes abarcaran, más que nada, los momentos de la infancia o algún momento épico en la vida de la Undécima Generación en compañía de sus padres.

Y ya saben, disculpen los horrores de ortografía, gramática y comidas de letras que nunca faltan en mis capítulos.

En fin, trataré de actualizar para este fin de semana o la semana que viene. Como siempre, gracias por sus sensuales reviews! Lynette Vongola Di Hibari, ChibiGoreItaly, 1827, Tomoyo0000001 y DaniVal. Este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes! Por supuesto, gracias también a todos aquellos lectores fantasma.

¿Reviews?


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3.**

_Cuckoo, cuckoo, __a frog was singing. Cuckoo, cuckoo, a frog was swimming. Cuckoo, cuckoo, a sir went past. Cuckoo, cuckoo, with a cape and a hat..._

_..._

* * *

Había pasado ya una semana desde la última travesura de los despojos de la naturaleza que eran la Undécima Generación. Una semana desde que se habían ido, llevándose la poca salud mental de sus padres con ellos.

Tras el shock inicial de ver desaparecer a sus hijos frente a sus ojos, viajando a un tiempo del que no tenían idea (¿A qué clase de futuro fueron a parar? ¿A uno en dónde existía otro psicópata acomplejado por dominar el mundo como lo fue Byakuran alguna vez? Ninguno era capaz de imaginar que viajaran al pasado en lugar del futuro como creían, después de todo no se suponía que la_ bazooka_ hiciera eso. Al igual que se suponía que sus hijos nunca debían estar fuera del rango de sus sobreprotectoras alas), los más violentos se dejaron llevar por sus instintos más salvajes y destruyeron todo a su alrededor; Tsuna no se molestó, él estaba pasando su propia empanada mental de angustia y preocupación. Y tras lloriquear, maldecir y blasfemar hasta contra los Dioses en quienes no creían, procedieron a ir dónde la única persona que sabía lo que había ocurrido.

Reborn, por supuesto, sólo les había sonreído descaradamente y les dio el _pésame_. Claro que se tomó la molestia en destruir sus esperanzas de armar cualquier plan para traer de regreso o, en el dado caso, rescatar a sus retoños; la máquina del tiempo de Shoichi había sido destruida por la misma extraña razón en que la _juunen-bazooka_ lo fue.

No tenían manera de regresar a sus bebés y tampoco tenía la mínima idea de porque habían accedido a tal cosa como viajar en el tiempo. Estaban destrozados y ni siquiera podían desquitarse con el autor intelectual de todo ese desastre porque, bueno, nadie se desquitaba de ninguna forma de Reborn, ni en esta vida ni en la otra.

No había ni un punto ciego en toda esa… locura.

Flan quien, junto con toda la Varia, seguía en la mansión Vongola observó con aburrimiento la mesa frente a él. Era el único sentado en compañía del brutal silencio que había caído en la mansión, mientras disfrutaba de la avena que con tanto esfuerzo había calentado en el microondas; el resto de los ocupantes, los Altos Mandos, estaban cada uno regodeándose en su miseria en la privacidad de sus habitaciones, oficinas o salas de entrenamientos.

Desde que los chiquillos se habían ido todo el lugar adoptó un ambiente de penumbra, Flan incluso se tomó la molestia de hacer aparecer una gran nube gris con truenos, relámpagos y toda la cosa dramática sobre el perímetro de la mansión.

Todos daban pena. Y si Flan no fuera el _troll _bastardo que obviamente era, hasta se sentiría mal por ellos.

Excepto por Reborn quien parecía ser la única alma alegre en todo el lugar. El mismo Flan parecía un hada multicolor en medio de toda esa tristeza sobreactuada. Era claro que ninguno de los padres sabía que hacer sin sus hijos alrededor y el hombre con sombrero de rana no dudaba que los engendros se estuvieran divirtiendo a mares donde quiera que estuvieran.

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_~ Misión Celestinos ~_**

**_._**

**_._**

Sawada Tsunayoshi no estaba seguro de muchas cosas, ni tampoco lograba entender del todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Había dejado de confiar en su sentido de la normalidad desde que Reborn llegó a su vida, pero siempre había confiado en que su única constante en el tema sin duda sería la escuela y con eso se refería a los estudiantes. Había creído inocentemente que nunca tendría que preocuparse porque alguno de sus compañeros de escuela fueran _particularmente_ un bicho raro, no, todo aquel mortal común y corriente que no tuviera lazo alguno con la mafia debía permanecer confortablemente normal.

Pero para su siempre esperada desgracia, las personas que eran una excepción a su esperanza aparecieron en la forma de los seis nuevos alumnos. En un principio todo parecía normal, sólo eran adolescentes con un IQ más alto y una apariencia exótica y terroríficamente familiar.

Primero estaba Hinata Hyuuga, el mayor de los recién llegados con diecisiete años y un nombre de anime, el chico había entrado en los terceros años y no sabía si decir que era por el destino o el karma, pero el pelinegro compartía clase con Sasagawa Ryohei. Según su _onii-san_, Hyuuga había hecho la mejor presentación que un nuevo estudiante podía hacer; había introducido su nombre y seguido con el cuento de un fanfic yaoi que en palabras del Sasagawa, era una historia _extrema._ Bien, el que al nuevo le gustara el yaoi se podía dejar pasar, pero lo que realmente no podían creer era que pudiera ponerse a la par de la hiperactividad de Ryohei. El Hyuuga había sido arrastrado por Ryohei al club de boxeo y él parecía feliz de la vida, como si acabara de recibir un regalo. No había día en que no se viera a Ryohei corriendo de un lado a otro en compañía de un risueño Hinata.

En segundo, Celes Di Cranio, la preciosa azabache de quince años sólo tuvo que presentarse y sonreír dulcemente para tener a toda la población masculina a sus pies. Pero así como cautivó a la bola de chicos hormonales, también hizo notar su personalidad directa y honesta; ella, al igual que sus tres compañeras, no tenía reparo en rechazar a los pobres diablos que habían tenido el valor de declarársele en lo que iba de la semana. Claro que la chica era amable y fácil de tratar, una persona sociable que, había notado, gustaba de ser quien diera la última palabra.

En tercero, Viola Hanabusa de dieciséis era la más traviesa de todos. Se le notaba alegre y curiosa por todo a su alrededor y no dudaba en hacer bromas a quien se dejara, pero había ocasiones en que notaba un brillo malicioso en sus ojos de color índigo que se le hacía demasiado familiar. Ella andaba de un lado a otro, sonriendo y haciendo amigos, buscando alguna manera de divertirse.

Por cuarto estaba Amane Danival, la chica de quince años era un ser tranquilo y calmado en esencia, pero siempre desprendía ondas incontrolables, en especial cuando se alteraba o enojaba. Ella les daba la impresión de una muñeca de porcelana, hermosa y frágil, pero la misma chica había demostrado ser más fuerte y resistente que la mayoría de los chicos; era una chica bastante atlética y por si fuera poco, sumamente inteligente. En la semana que llevaba en la escuela ya se había puesto a la par con Gokudera, con quién no dudaba en tener uno que otro enfrentamiento intelectual cuando el profesor hacía alguna pregunta que sólo ella y Gokudera, sólo porque la niña había sacado en él una vena de rivalidad, se tomaban la molestia de contestar. Y lo que más destacaba de ella era su actitud protectora, casi tan _friki _como la de Gokudera (¿era su imaginación o ese par tenía mucho en común?), con que actuaba para con los gemelos Hamaguri.

Por último estaban ellos, los gemelos Hamaguri, los menores del grupo con catorce años. Cada uno era como una imagen en negativo del otro, ambos impresionantes a su manera. Tsukumo y Yakumo tenían la misma estatura y compartían la misma estructura ósea, piel pálida, facciones angulosas e ingenio mordaz. Yakumo tenía el cabello de un largo hasta la nuca y muy negro a excepción de las puntas, que eran de un color idéntico al de sus ojos y sus cejas, e incluso el pardo de sus ojos proyectaba una sombra y una fuerza inusual. Por el contrario, Tsukumo poseía una cabellera ligeramente ondulada hasta media espalda de un rubio cenizo, sus cejas y pestañas eran un tono más pálido y sus ojos tenían un irreal color ambarino, como el naranja de las hojas otoñales.

La gemela era quién parecía llevar las riendas ahí, mientras que el gemelo sólo le seguía sin rechistar; la chica era contundente y algo distante, en especial con las personas fuera de su círculo, existía algo inalcanzable y cálido en ella. Por su parte, el chico tenía algo que provocaba hablarle, la mayoría dudaba en hacerlo porque les daba pena y pensaban que tal vez el chico los viera inferior, pero era él quien se acercaba y les hablaba primero. Ellos nunca se alejaban mucho del otro, eran demasiado conscientes el uno del otro, siempre teniendo contacto físico desde un sutil roce de hombros o manos y toques de cabello, hasta abrazos y agarres firmes de sus manos.

Pero dejando de lado las peculiaridades individuales de cada uno de los nuevos alumnos, lo que a Tsuna más sorprendía era la interacción misma entre ellos. Los seis eran tan diferentes y sin embargo siempre se les veía juntos, aguantándose unos a otros; era como si un halo de intimidad e incomprensible camarería los rodeara. Eso sin olvidar la extraña fijación que tenían en su persona y en sus amigos.

Y hablando de ellos, justo ahora estaban teniendo uno de _sus momentos._ Y Tsuna, estando sentado justo a un lado de Amane Danival, pudo escuchar la conversación de ésta con los gemelos.

—Ya_-sama_, ¿tiene las diapositivas? —preguntó la peli plata a Yakumo, sentado justo frente a ella.

—No —respondió confuso y se volvió hacia su hermana, sentada a su izquierda y quien observaba distraída por la ventana —. _Sorella_, ¿tienes las diapositivas?

La rubia giró la cabeza tras unos segundos y vio a su hermano con ojos confundidos, como si apenas reconociera de lo que le estaba hablando —. No, _fratello._

—No puedo creerlo —el pelinegro negó con la cabeza, preocupado —, estamos en las favelas…en el abismo, en el abismo —repitió con un tono ansioso.

—No seas exagerado —Tsukumo desestimó la importancia que tenía el presentar un trabajo escolar.

—No hay de qué preocuparse —habló nuevamente Amane, adquiriendo una actitud profesional —, si me pasa la laptop puedo hacerlas de nuevo, aún tenemos una clase más antes de exponer.

Tsukumo se inclinó para sacar de su maletín una laptop que sin duda parecía cara. Tsuna sólo pudo observar como Amane encendía el aparato y comenzaba a trabajar. Su profesor de Ciencias Sociales les había dejado un trabajo de investigación el día anterior, algo que debían presentar por quipos de tres integrantes ante toda la clase por medio de diapositivas _power point_; el joven Decimo, sin duda, había hecho equipo con Yamamoto y Gokudera. Como era de esperar, las nuevos habían hecho equipo entre ellos, a excepción de Celes y Viola que se habían unido a Chrome; esta última se había mostrado un poco nerviosa, desde que Kyoko no estaba en la misma clase, Chrome no tenía muchas amigas con las que interactuar.

Y así como el castaño enfocó sus pensamientos en lamentarse de que su querida Kyoko-_chan_ no estuviera ahí, el tiempo pasó y llegó la hora de las exposiciones. Su equipo fue el tercero en presentar y gracias a Gokudera, quien mareó a todos con su explicación, el profesor les dio una nota aprobatoria. Un par de quipos más pasaron, entre ellos el de, sin saberlo, las tres Nieblas; las chicas lo habían hecho muy bien e incluso se ganaron la felicitación del profesor. Chrome se sonrojó por la felicitación, en especial cuando Celes le sonrió y Viola la abrazó.

—Gemelos Hamarugi, Danival —llamó el profesor —. Su turno.

—_Sorella_, ¿ya encendiste la computadora? —ya que el aula estaba en silencio, todos pudieron escuchar los murmullos entre el trío.

— ¿Eh? —salió de su ensoñación, ella sólo había prestado atención a la exposición de su madre y tíos —. ¿A poco ya nos toca? No la he prendido.

—Tsu_-sama_ —suspiró Amane.

—Sólo hazlo ya, _sorella_ —su gemelo la vio rendido y casi entrando en pánico.

—Hamarugi, Danival, apresúrense —demando el profesor, se notaba molesto por el poco interés de esos tres.

Los tres se levantaron y se reunieron al frente de la clase, conectaron todo y mientras la lap encendía por completo, hablaron sobre el siguiente problema a enfrentar.

— ¿Y qué vamos a decir? —dijo Amane, abriendo el archivo correspondiente —. No nos repartimos la información.

— ¿Tampoco hicimos eso? —gimió Yakumo.

Tsuna de repente se sintió identificado.

—No sé, _dudes_ —Tsukumo se encogió de hombros, sin duda le valía lo que estaba pasando.

—Somos un desastre —Amane no reflejó el mismo sentimiento de Yakumo, después de todo su Tsu_-sama_ estaba tranquila y si era así, ¿Por qué ella misma tendría que mostrarse de forma diferente?

—Ya, ahorita nos la arreglamos sobre la marcha —Tsukumo dio un paso al frente y pasó su mirada por toda la clase, la información ya proyectándose a su espalda —. Muy bien, mortales, es tiempo de que escuchen a sus Dioses.

—¡Así se habla, _mio amore!_ —Viola le dio un pulgar arriba desde su lugar.

Ciel sólo rodó los ojos con aburrimiento.

—Tsk, chica molesta —farfulló Gokudera —. El único Dios aquí es _Juudaime._

Yamamoto río divertido y Tsuna, como siempre, no sabía que pensar, sólo se sonrojó cuando notó a la rubia guiñándole un ojo, divertida.

Y, sentado sobre una rama, un Reborn de ocho años observó por la ventana.

_Interesante._

_**~.~.~.**_

—Por fin terminó —Viola levantó las manos al cielo, aliviada de que la semana de clases hubiera terminado por fin.

Era realmente agotador soportar tantos adolescentes sin cerebro tantas horas seguidas.

Los seis de ellos estaban a un par de metros de la entrada de la escuela, hacía unos cuantos minutos que las clases habían terminado y ellos, impacientes por compartir sus experiencias del día, nótese el sarcasmo, se quedaron a las afueras… reunidos como viejas chismosas.

— ¡Fue una semana increíble! —el heredero Sasagawa fue el primero en hablar, aún emocionado por estar en el pasado y habiendo conocido a su joven padre — ¡Papá es tan extremo! ¡Estuvimos todos los días juntos! ¡Incluso me reclutó para el club de boxeo! —dijo excitado.

El resto solo lo veía, sin sorprenderse. Siempre era lo mismo con los soles, tan llenos de energía y con un único lema grabado a fuego en su corazón y mente: _El boxeo es amor, el boxeo es vida. O lo amas o lo odias._

Por supuesto, nadie creía que eso fuera sano, en ningún sentido. Pero bien dicen que si amas a alguien lo aceptas con sus defectos y virtudes, en su caso, ellos aceptaban a su familia con todo y sus traumas y desordenes mentales. A fin de cuentas no es como si tuvieran mucha opción.

—Aunque —el tono apagado de su voz los hizo prestar atención —, aún no he podido hablar con mamá —dijo, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior.

El resto se quedó en silencio unos momentos, todos sabía lo que significaba para Hinata encontrarse con su madre sin importar en que época estuvieran.

—Ya lo harás —Yakumo le sonrío, transmitiéndole su apoyo.

Hinata asintió —. Sólo ha he visto un par de veces, de lejos.

—Pero al menos la has visto —Viola exclamó, dándole un puñetazo juguetón en el brazo —. Yo ni siquiera he visto a _mamma_ y mucho menos a_ pappa_ —Mukuro sin duda estaba en Kokuyo y Byakuran en Italia.

—Dejen de compadecerse, ya llegará el momento de encontrarse con ellos —Ciel se enredó un mechó de cabello en el índice, un tanto incómoda por el tinte triste que de pronto los envolvió.

— ¡Así es! —apoyó Amane —. Todo tiene su tiempo.

—Quita esa cara —Tsukumo le dio un golpecito en la frente a Hinata, ahí dónde destacaban las arrugas de frustración y tristeza —, no te ves guapo y tú sabes que a la tía le gustan los chicos que lo son.

El joven Sasagawa cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza como si estuviera en un concierto de rock —. ¡Muy bien! ¡Nada de deprimirse! ¡Después de una tormenta el sol siempre vuelve a brillar!

Sí, así estaba mejor.

—Cambiando a otros temas, ¿qué vamos a comer hoy? —preguntó Viola.

Oh, buena pregunta, muy buena pregunta.

Llevaban toda la semana sobreviviendo a base de sopas instantáneas, comida rápida, enlatada y refrigerada. Su cuerpo ya les pedía algo diferente.

— ¿Y si compramos unos tacos? —ofreció Amane, a todos les gustaban los tacos.

—Lo haríamos si vendieran por aquí —Ciel le dio una mirada obvia —. Estamos en Namimori, lo único extranjero aquí es la comida china.

—Pero gracias por la sugerencia —se apresuró a decir Yakumo al ver la mirada fulminante de la peli plata.

— ¡No fue nada, Ya_-sama_! ¡Vivo para servirles!

—Bueno, de cualquier forma —intervino Tsukumo, repasando mentalmente los locales de comida que ya habían provado —, ya hemos comido de todo lo que venden aquí y no sé ustedes, pero yo quiero algo más.

— ¿Por qué somos un asco en la cocina? —fue la pregunta retórica de Viola, si por lo menos uno de ellos supiera cocinar entonces no habría tanto problema.

—Lamentablemente esa habilidad no venía en nuestros genes —Tsukumo se encogió de hombros —. Y tal vez debimos tomarnos en serio las clases de cocina que la abuelita Nana intentó darnos una vez.

—No hay que acordarnos de cosas tristes —Yakumo posó una mano en el hombro derecho de su hermana.

— ¡Tengo una idea! —Hinata llamó su atención —. ¿Por qué no compramos huevos, leche, mantequilla y harina para_ hotcakes_?

— ¿Y qué? ¿Tú los vas a hacer? —inquirió Ciel.

— ¡Por supuesto! —infló el pecho, orgulloso —. Ustedes han probado mis _hotcakes_, raza, los han probado —siguió.

—No es una mala idea —apoyó Viola.

—No podemos comer algo tan poco saludable —Amane no podía dejar que su queridos Jefes se alimentaran de algo así.

—Hemos sobrevivido a base de cosas peores —en eso Ciel tenía un punto y tampoco podía negar que los _hotcakes_ de Hinata eran realmente buenos.

—Ok, aquellos que estén a favor de que Hinatita haga _hotcakes,_ levanten la mano —dijo Tsukumo, levantando la mano también.

La única que no lo había hecho fue Amane.

—Entonces _hotcakes_ serán —sentenció Yakumo.

—Oh, ¿van a comer _hotcakes_? —esa sin duda era la voz de Takeshi Yamamoto.

En completa sincronización, los seis viajeros desde el futuro, voltearon para encontrarse con tres apuestos y _shippeables_ jovenzuelos. Sus padres y tíos los veían a pocos pasos de distancia.

—Hola —saludó Tsuna con una sonrisa avergonzada.

No esperaba encontrarse a los chicos nuevos, no después de todo lo que le hicieron pasar en el día. Nunca había sido tan perseguido ni mucho menos ser el objetivo de comentarios halagadores; los gemelos Hamaguri no tenían vergüenza ¡y él ni los conocía!

— ¡Hola! —corearon los más jóvenes, a excepción de Ciel quien sólo sonrío.

Los seis conteniéndose de saltar sobre ellos, llevaban toda la semana hablando e interactuando de la forma más normal que podían con las versiones jóvenes de sus respectivos padres y tíos. Y vaya que era difícil, no sólo tenían que morderse la lengua cada vez que les hablaban en un intento de no llamarlos padre o tío; y tampoco era tan fácil controlar sus arranques de acoso, las versiones jóvenes eran tan adorables y jodidamente molestables.

—Tch, J_uudaime_, será mejor seguir nuestro camino —Gokudera fulminó a los menores con la mirada —, ellos no se merecen sus amables palabras.

— ¡Oye! —exclamaron indignados los gemelos.

Tsuna sintió que una gotita de sudor resbalaba por su cien al estilo anime y Yamamoto simplemente río.

—No seas así, 'Dera! —Yamamoto le picó juguetonamente una mejilla —. Ya sabes que Tsuna es amable con todo el mundo.

— ¡Cállate, freak! ¡Y deja de tocarme! —demandó, alejándose del otro.

Ninguno notando las miradas brillantes de los más jóvenes. Ah, sí que eran unos tontos adorables.

Tsuna río forzado, esperando que los otros seis no se tomaran a mal el comportamiento de sus amigos —. Lo siento, creo que interrumpimos su conversación —los miró avergonzado.

Y como efecto inmediato el grupito negó fervientemente con la cabeza.

— ¡No tiene que disculparse! ¡No es nada! —el respeto y admiración que le tenían a Sawada Tsunayoshi no cambiaría sin importar la apariencia y edad que este tuviera.

—Sólo hablábamos de lo que comeremos hoy, no es gran cosa, Je… ma… Tsu-Tsunayoshi_-san _—dijo al final Tsukumo, como siempre sintiendo raro al llamarlo por su nombre de pila.

— ¿Y van a comer sólo _hotcakes_? —preguntó Yamamoto, una vez más.

—Sí, nosotros vivimos solos y… —empezó Viola.

—Y como no sabemos cocinar gran cosa, sólo nos queda comer eso —terminó de explicar Amane, sintiéndose un tanto pequeña ante la mirada desaprobatoria de su joven padre.

Era claro que Yamamoto no estaba de acuerdo con su alimentación; en el futuro, de los adultos, junto con Tsuna, era quien más se preocupaba por que los niños se alimentaran sanamente. Algo que le había quedado de su régimen como deportista.

— ¡Pero no hay problema, mis _hotcakes_ son la onda! —dijo de inmediato Hinata.

— ¿La onda? —Tsuna parpadeó sin comprender.

—Él quiere decir que son buenos —tradujo Ciel, pasando su mirada hacia los estudiantes que seguían saliendo, su joven madre no se veía por ningún lugar.

—Ah.

— ¿Tal vez sea un UMA? —murmuró Gokudera con la mirada ya analizando a Hinata, ese lenguaje extraño no podía ser de una persona normal.

—Pero comer sólo eso no es bueno —siguió Yamamoto.

—Está bien —empezó Yakumo, no queriendo preocupar a nadie —. Llevamos toda la semana así —continuó Tsukumo, encogiéndose de hombros de manera indiferente —. Nos acostumbramos —dijeron a la vez.

Tsuna se sintió repentinamente mal por ellos. ¿No habían dicho también que vivían solos?

—Sólo invítalos a comer a casa, _dame-_Tsuna —y entonces un niño de traje y _fedora_ hizo su aparición.

— ¡Sen… pequeño! – se corrigieron de inmediato los gemelos, mordiéndose la lengua por el adjetivo dado al hitman que tanto respetaban y temían.

Reborn los vio curioso, era claro que iban a llamarlo de otra forma.

— ¡Oh, qué lindo! —chilló Viola, cambiando la atención y sintiendo que tomaba vinagre. Nunca en la vida se le ocurriría llamar con tal adjetivo al sicario, pero ahora estaban en otro tiempo y… maldita sea, Reborn de niño sí que era una monada, mortal, pero una monada.

— ¿Es tu hermano, Tsunayoshi_-san_? —inquirió esta vez Ciel, haciendo las preguntas normales para estos casos, pero con un sentimiento parecido al de su compañera de llama.

— ¿Eh? ¡Claro que no! —negó fervientemente, ¿Reborn y él hermanos? Que Dios lo amparara.

—Ya quisiera estar emparentado conmigo, soy demasiado increíble —dijo Reborn tras darle una buena patada en la espinilla al castaño —. Soy su tutor y un asesino a sueldo, pueden llamarme Reborn —se presentó, levantando levemente la _fedora_ en un gesto de chulería.

— ¿Un asesino a sueldo? —repitió Yakumo, sólo para seguir con las apariencias.

—Wao —fue lo único que dijo Tsukumo y entonces los machos Vongola junto con Reborn tuvieron un destello de realización.

Ese gesto vago era tan parecido al de…

—Entonces… ¿Nos invitan a comer? —salió Amane con la misma actitud entromedta y sin vergüenza de su padre.

— ¿Eh? —Yamamoto fue el primero en caer —. ¡Por supuesto! Hahahaha.

— ¡No decidas cosas por tu cuenta, idiota! ¡Es la casa de _Juudaime_, no tienes ningún derecho!

—Pero no podemos dejarlos así, además son menores que nosotros, bueno, a excepción de Hinata_-sempai_. No importa que estemos en la misma clase, tenemos que cuidarlos como sus mayores —fue su digna y fundamentada explicación.

—Yamamoto tiene razón, Gokudera_-kun_ —intervino Tsuna —. Además a _kaa-san_ no le importará que llevemos compañía —dijo, no muy seguro de la invitación, pero Reborn lo había empezado y lo mejor era no llevarle la contra.

—Si… usted lo dice, _Juudaime _—cedió el peli plata, como un cachorro regañado.

—Bien —Tsuna regresó su atención a los menores, quienes estaban atentos a sus acciones como si estuviera viendo una especie de película —. Si quieren, pueden venir a comer a mi casa. Mi mamá cocina muy bien —y les sonrió.

Y eso bastó para que los menores salieran de su ensoñación.

— ¡¿En serio?!

— ¡Gracias!

— ¡Claro que iremos!

— ¡Estamos encantados!

— ¡¿Y mis _hotcakes_?!

Pausa.

Realidad.

Lo han recordado.

— ¿Podemos llevar a alguien más? —inquirió Amane, recordando los cuatro incordios que los esperaba en casa.

—Si no es mucho abuso —agregó Ciel, después de todo ya era mucho el que los invitaran a comer cuando apenas y los conocían, ahora llevar cuatro personas más… y ella realmente quería comer buena comida.

—Claro, no hay… —y Tsuna fue cortado rápidamente por Rebonr.

— ¿Quién?

—Los hermanos menores de Amane, Viola y nuestros —Yakumo fue quien decidió contestar y se señaló junto con su gemela puesto que así es como Yuu los veía —. Y nuestro, er… primo —terminó, refiriéndose a Caradoc.

—Nuestros hermanos tienen menos de diez años, así que se quedan en casa al cuidado de Caradoc, él es el mayor de todos nosotros —continuó Viola, y lo último no significaba que fuera el más responsable.

Ya que los niños no podían ir a la escuela y no los dejarían asistir a una sin supervisión, aún si fuera para aparentar, no quedó más que dejarlos en la casa que habían conseguido bajo la mirada de Caradoc. Este último, teniendo dieciocho años, no veía caso en asistir a una escuela y tampoco es como si fueran a obligarlo; hacía menos daño _jugando _con los niños.

—Ya veo —dijo Rebron, analizando cada una de las palabras —, bien, pueden venir.

—Entre más mejor —apoyó Yamamoto.

Gokudera no parecía nada contento, nunca lo estaba cuando se trataba de interactuar con personas que apenas conocían y podían corromper a su sagrado _Juudaime._ Tsuna, por su parte, sólo dejó caer los hombros, rendido.

Y Reborn se tomó la libertad, como siempre, de informar que los acompañarían hasta su casa para recoger a sus acompañantes. Claro, Reborn no hacía esto por buen samaritano, el cielo cambiaría de lugar con la tierra antes de que eso pasara; él había visto las nuevas adiciones al plantel educativo y de inmediato los había reconocido como existencias fuera de contexto y sumamente misteriosas.

Como parte de su trabajo, tenía que estar informado de cada persona que se acercara a su alumno y los seis nuevos alumnos habían destacado como faro en la oscuridad no sólo por sus apariencias y actitud, sino por su acercamiento a Tsuna y sus Guardianes. Así que tras leer el expediente y decidir que eso no era suficiente, encontró que ellos no existían. No había nada sobre ellos en ninguna parte, era como si simplemente hubieran aparecido de la nada y aunque no parecían querer lastimar a Tsuna, ellos definitivamente eran peligrosos.

Para su ojo experto no escapaba la forma ágil y elegante con que se movían, los movimientos calculados y precisos con que se desenvolvían; ellos eran peleadores y podía saberlo sólo con la forma en que miraban su entorno, siempre atentos y con la guardia alta. Esos niños habían sido educados para ser así.

— ¡Aquí es! —la voz de Hinata lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Bienvenidos a nuestro humilde hogar —Amane les sonrió.

Y los tres Vongola sólo pudieron admirar la mansión frente a ellos, no era la primera vez que veían una, y nada podía sorprenderlos más que la misma mansión Vongola, pero para ser unos chicos que vivían solos sí que era sorprendente.

— ¿Aquí viven? —preguntó Tsuna, sin apartar la vista de la enorme edificación.

—Es grande —dijo Gokudera, si los mocosos eran ricos ya había respuesta a su excentricidad.

— ¿Esta casa de muñecas? —Tsukumo enarcó una ceja mientras se acercaban a la puerta principal —. Fue lo mejor que encontramos.

—Ella quiere decir que el dueño nos permitió quedarnos a cambio de que cuidáramos de la casa mientras él está de viaje —aclaró Yakumo al notar las miradas de los mayores y dando la versión más _light_ del como consiguieron la mansión.

— ¡Enanos, salgan de donde quiera que estén! —fue lo primero que gritó Amane una vez dentro del lugar.

—La gigantona ya llegó —un Ritsu enfurruñado salió por una de las puertas laterales —. Y yo que tenía la esperanza de que no volvieras.

—Yo también te extrañé, hermanito —Amane forzó una sonrisa mientras se acercaba al menor para abrazarlo —. Tenemos visitas —dijo una vez cerca —, pórtate bien.

— ¿Y por qué habría de… —calló al notar a las personas de quienes su hermana hablaba, ¡Oh, Dios mío! Gritó en su interior y se apresuró a llegar frente a sus padres y tío —. ¡Es un placer conocerlos! ¡Soy Ritsu! —se presentó con una sonrisa linda haciendo notar sus mejillas rosadas.

—Hola, pequeñín —Yamamoto no dudo en acariciarle la cabeza.

Gokudera sólo lo analizó con la mirada, el enano se le hacía tan familiar, pero nada más no podía dar con que. Tsuna dio un simple hola.

— ¿Y los demás? —Ciel los vio con aburrimiento, apurándolos con la mirada.

Fue cuando nuevos pasos resonaron y vieron como un par de niños bajaban corriendo por las escaleras.

— ¡Tsu! —el pelirrojo, Yuu, corrió con lagrimitas en los ojos hacia Tsukumo, abrazándose a ella.

—Leo, ¿Qué le hiciste al pony? —demandó de inmediato la rubia, no había que ser adivino para saber que el que su pony llorara fuera obra de la más pequeña de las Nieblas.

—Yo no hice nada —Leo se cruzó de brazos, indignado e infló las mejillas —. Sólo le _recordé _lo que ocurrió el verano pasado.

—Sabes que eso no se hace, Leo —Viola lo vio firmemente, ese era un tema delicado, en especial para Yuu quien había sido el más afectado por sus aventuras esas vacaciones.

—Ya no llores, pony —Tsukumo le dio unas palmditas en la cabeza, por extraño que fuera, Yuu siempre iba a refugiarse a los brazos de la rubia cuando algo lo asustaba o estaba triste. La mayoría no entendían la razón, después de todo Tsukumo no era la persona más solidaria y era demasiado torpe a la hora de consolar a la gente —. Los machos que se respetan no lo hacen —el menor se separó de ella y se limpió las lagrimas.

—Y mira —señaló esta vez Yakumo.

Yuu vio las versiones mayores de su tío Tsuna y sus Guardianes, y de inmediato se sintió reconfortado. Aunque era una versión más joven, pero el ver el rostro de uno de los adultos que más quería le hizo sentir mejor.

—Hola —saludó tímidamente siendo correspondido.

—Bueno, ahora sólo falta Caradoc —dijo Tsukumo y Ritsu no perdió tiempo para informar a su princesa.

—Él ha estado encerrado en su habitación desde la mañana, Tsu_hime-sama._

— ¡Yo voy por él! —y en un dos por tres, Hinata estaba en la planta alta —. ¡¿Qué pasión, Caradoc?! ¡Es hora de salir! —y no era difícil adivinar que Hinata ya había entrado a la habitación.

— ¡¿Acaso no sabes tocar la puerta antes de entrar?! ¡¿Dónde está la jodida educación que te dieron tus padres?!

— ¡Aw, no te sulfures!

Y varios pasos apresurados después, Hinata estaba de regreso con ellos y un Caradoc muy enfadado le siguió.

El heredero Varia era un joven bastante alto y delgado, dando la apariencia de tener una constitución ágil; con un largo y sedoso cabello plateado atado en una coleta alta y un mechón negro que enmarcaba su rostro como fleco. Su piel de un tono ligeramente moreno, que hacía relucir sus ojos carmín, tan fieros como los de su padre, y para complementar su imagen tenía un arete de plumas en su oreja izquierda.

Caradoc Di Vongola era la combinación perfecta de sus padres, aunque en cuanto a personalidad era más parecido a Xanxus, claro que los genes de Squalo no se quedaban fuera, de eso daban constancia los oídos de todos los infortunados que eran remotamente _cercanos_ al heredero de Varia.

— ¡Bola de insectos, los voy a matar a todos y cada uno de ustedes!

Tsuna se sorprendió, no entendía como ese chico estaba a cargo de tres inocentes niños. Algo estaba definitivamente mal con sus compañeros de escuela para dejarlo cuidar de ellos, en realidad, algo estaba mal con los padres de todos ellos para dejarlos vivir solos.

—Bájale tres rayitas a tu radio, estrellita —Tsukumo lo encaró —. O no te llevamos a comer.

— ¡Y me importa un carajo por qué!

—Nuestros compañeros de clase, amablemente nos invitaron a comer —la joven Dokuro sobó suavemente su oreja.

—La mamá de Tsunayoshi_-san_ cocina muy bien —agregó Viola, acentuando el nombre de su tío.

Cradoc entonces dirigió su mirada a las cuatro personas cerca de la puerta, un idiota de sonrisa boba, un idiota amargado con el ceño fruncido, un idiota con cara de querer salir corriendo de ahí y… Reborn. Sip, esos eran las basuras que su padre tanto despreciaba.

—Caradoc —Yakumo llamó su atención y con sólo el movimiento de labios, la bestia se calmó.

Ni siquiera Caradoc podía decirle que no a la comida de Sawada Nana.

Tsukumo dio media vuelta en compañía de los demás —. Estamos listos —canturreó.

Tsuna ya no estaba tan seguro de haberlos invitado.

_**~.~.~.**_

Pese a lo repentino de la situación, Sawada Nana, como siempre, recibió con los brazos abiertos a los amigos de su hijo. No tardó mucho en tener listo todo un banquete y en que los recién llegados, tras un vehemente agradecimiento, atacaran la comida. La castaña estaba contenta de ver que su Tsu-_kun_ cada vez hacía más amigos y sobre todo, ver que estos disfrutaban de su comida.

Tsuna y compañía sólo los observaban comer, a pesar de que parecía que no habían comido en días, todos se comportaban y mantenían los modales. Por lo menos Lambo no estaba presente, él e I-pin seguían en la primaria, atendiendo las actividades de sus respectivos clubs. Bianchi, sin embargo, no apartaba la vista de todos ellos y eso ponía un poco nervioso a Tsuna.

— ¿Cómo es que personas tan distintas terminaron conociéndose? —soltó por fin Bianchi, había notado como Rebron estaba especialmente atento a los niños y ella sabía que eso no podía significar otra cosa más que ellos eran peligrosos de alguna manera.

Los jóvenes viajeros se quedaron callados abruptamente ante la pregunta de la mujer, Amane y Ritsu especialmente evitaron el contacto de ojos, su tía era la mujer a quien más querían y nunca eran capaces de mentir.

Fue Tsukumo, quien con lágrimas en los ojos, les dijo que sus padres se conocieron en la secundaria y desde entonces entablaron una gran amistad; se llevaban tan bien que incluso trabajaban juntos y al tenerlos a ellos, decidieron criarlos juntos y que se llevaran como hermanos. Pero por desgracia, debido a su trabajo, viajaban constantemente y fue durante la última Navidad que habían muerto en uno de esos viajes. Así que habiendo quedado sólo ellos, decidieron viajar al país natal de sus padres y vivir por sí mismos, compartiendo el dolor de su pérdida.

Era sorprendente lo fácil que le resultaba a Tsukumo mentir y lo convincente que era, tanto así que varios de la Undécima Generación se lo creían, aún cuando ellos sabían la verdad.

—Lo siento mucho —Bianchi se disculpó, apenada por haber hecho llorar a la rubia.

La chica dejó que su gemelo le limpiará las lagrimas, siguiendo el guión dramático, y tomó una de las manos de Bianchi entre las suyas para reconfortarla.

—Pobrecitos —Nana se acercó y los abrazó —. Han pasado por tanto, no se preocupen, siempre que tengan hambre pueden venir aquí. ¿Verdad, Tsu_-kun_?

—Por supuesto —Tsuna asintió con seriedad, ahora que sabía la historia de sus compañeros se sentía mal por haberlos tachado de chiflados y haría lo que fuera por apoyarlos.

Gokudera sólo mantuvo el ceño fruncido, pero internamente conmovido y sintiéndose un poco identificado; después de todo el también había perdido a su madre a edad temprana y sabía lo doloroso que eso era.

Yamamoto se mantuvo callado, sopesando lo que acababa de escuchar. Si antes estaba preocupado e interesado por lo que ocurría con esos niños, ahora con más razón; él tampoco tenía a su madre y no podía imaginarse el que también le faltar su _oyaji_. Esos chicos estaban solos y él haría lo que pudiera por ayudarlos.

Reborn, por su parte, estaba sinceramente asombrado por la habilidad de mentir y engañar de la chica rubia, y también por cómo le siguieron y actuaron en consecuencia el resto. Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y ocurriría, al parecer realmente merecía su atención.

_**~.~.~.**_

—Muy bien, tropa —Tsukumo pasó la mirada por cada uno de sus compañeros —. Informe de la situación.

— ¡Eres una maldita mentirosa! —exclamó Viola, pero al contrario de lo que su tono daba a entender, en realidad estaba _orgullosa_ de su amiga.

—Gracias, dime algo que no sepa —sonrió a cambio.

—_Sorella,_ ¿no recuerdas lo que el Jefe siempre nos dice?

— ¿Nunca le preguntes a una mujer su edad? —fue Leo quien respondió.

—No —Yakumo regresó la mirada a su hermana —. Mentir no está bien.

—San Yakumo ha hablado —dijo Ciel, más que aburrida.

El mencionado sólo puso los ojos ante el mote, pero siguió hablando a su gemela —. Yo sólo digo que no fue correcto decir eso y…

—Y yo sólo digo que si no hubiera inventando eso alguien más hubiera dicho algo nada creíble —interrumpió —. Además, ¿Qué querías que dijera? Que somos sus hijos y venimos del futuro con la intención de junarlos antes de tiempo por nuestra propia satisfacción y la diversión de _sensei_. No claro que no iba a decir eso.

—Sigo creyendo que está mal —dijo por último, no pudiendo rebatir a su hermana.

—Tranquilo, carnal —Hinata abrazó a Yakumo por los hombros —. Sólo se vive una vez —dijo y nadie entendió del todo a que venía lo último.

—Además ahora tenemos vía libre para ir a la casa Sawada —Viola apoyó sin miramientos a su compañera de travesuras.

— ¡Y comer la deliciosa comida de la señora Nana! —agregó Leo, adiós a todas esa comida basura.

—Y también sabemos que debemos tener cuidado con Reborn —Tsukumo soltó un suspiro —. Él definitivamente se dio cuenta de que estaba mintiendo, él nos tiene bajo observación. Pero no dirá nada hasta encontrar pruebas y ya que no estamos aquí para causar algún daño nos dejará estar.

El resto tuvo que darle la razón, el Reborn de este tiempo no los conocía y por ende no le sería tan fácil leerlos ni seguirles la pista. Este no era _su _Reborn.

—Como sea, continuemos —Amane tomó la palabra —. Esta semana fue de observación y creo que todos tenemos ya claro a lo que nos atenemos.

Hinata asintió y fue el primero en explicar su situación.

—Mi papá mira constantemente a mi mamá, en sus carreras matutinas pasa el noventa por ciento de las veces frente a la residencia Kurokawa —dijo con semblante serio, pero el brilo de sus ojos delataba lo feliz que estaba —. En la escuela siempre tiene una excusa tonta para ir a la clase de la tía Kyoko y ver a mamá, incluso se sonroja cuando está alrededor. Mamá, por su parte, parece darse cuenta de todo eso, pero no dice nada; ella sólo sonríe sutilmente ante sus acciones.

El resto asintió, sin duda Hana le estaba dando una oportunidad a Ryohei y esperaba a que el boxeador tomara la iniciativa. La tía Hana después de todo, no toleraba a los monos.

—Muy bien, la situación del Sol no está tan mal —Tsukumo vio a Amane tomar las notas pertinentes —. Niebla —pidió a Ciel.

—No tengo nada que decir —la azabache se cruzó de brazos —. De mis padres me encargaré sólo yo —sentenció y nadie se atrevió a contradecirla, ese era otro de los tantos temas delicados dentro de su familia.

—Lluvia y Tormenta —esta vez Amane dejó la libreta a un lado y encaró a todos, Ritsu sólo hizo un puchero, él no tenía nada que decir esta vez.

—Como era de esperar, Take-_otousan_ tiene ya una fijación con Haya_-okaasan_ —empezó la peli plata —.Es muy sutil, pero las forma en cómo lo mira a veces y el cómo lo trata y busca contacto por más tonto que sea, da a entender su interés. Haya-_okaasan_, sin embargo, lo ignora deliberadamente; no tiene claro el porqué de todo eso, pero le incomoda.

—En cuanto a ellos, el más problemático será Tormenta —Tsukumo entonces dejó a su hermano hablar.

—La situación del Cielo es obvia, él sigue aferrado a su enamoramiento por Sasagawa Kyoko aunque ya no se le nota tan entusiasmado —dijo recordando cuando su _sensei _les habló sobre el patético primer amor de su madre —. Respecto a Nube, Cielo sigue siendo bastante cuidadoso y temeroso a su alrededor, pero hay un nerviosismo especial.

—Sobre Nube —continuó Tsukumo —, él es consciente de Cielo. Cuando están en el mismo lugar, él no le aparta la mirada e incluso lo sigue con ella. Cuando lo muerde hasta la muerte, lo muerde menos duro que al resto, se frena y controla un poco cuando Cielo está cerca.

—Sus padres son todo un caso —comentó Viola —. Es una pena que no pueda acercarme a Kokuyo para observar a _mamma_ y que _pappa_ esté en Italia.

—No es justo —Leo dio una pataleta, insatisfecho con la situación, él quería ver a sus jóvenes padres y lo quería ahora.

—No se quejen, Yuu y Caradoc están en la misma situación —Ciel miró a los mencionados, uno decaído y el otro cortándose las uñas con una navaja, la Niebla arrugó la nariz, que vulgar.

—No te preocupes, oímos que el tío Enma regresaría pronto, sólo está atendiendo un altercado sin gran importancia en la isla —Yakumo le sonrió a Yuu, quién lo miró calmado.

—Y seguro que el tío Dino viene pronto, con lo que le gusta visitar al tío Tsuna —Ritsu le dio su apoyo.

—Bueno, bueno —Tsukumo pidió la atención de nuevo —. Ya nos encargaremos de sacar al tío Mukurin de su guarida y el resto ya vendrá, todos tiene su destino arraigado aquí en Namimori. Y la Varia no es una excepción —agregó.

Caradoc le dio una mirada malhumorada.

—No sé porque me involucraron, no estoy interesado en la vida amorosa de mis viejos —dijo con indiferencia.

—Interesado o no, igual colaborarás —canturreó Viola.

—Simplemente los embriagaré, los empujaré contra el otro y que tengan sexo —dijo sin más.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso! —exclamó Amane, indignada.

—Claro que puedo, son mis padres.

— ¿Y qué hay del romanticismo? —Hinata, que era un romántico, no podía concebir eso.

—Eso es pura basura.

—Hinata, cada quién es libre de pensar como quiera —Yakumo se apresuró a sostener al joven Sol, quien estaba shockeado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Ok, independientemente de lo que hagamos para juntarlos —continuó Tsukumo —, hay una cosa clara.

—No nos detendremos hasta lograrlo —Viola sonrió.

—Exacto —la rubia correspondió la sonrisa —. Y es tiempo de que lleguemos a la acción.

Amane sacó una pizarra con anotaciones como las de las jugadas en el fútbol americano.

—Así es como nos moveremos —señaló.

La semana siguiente, el lunes, comenzaría la batalla. Juntarían a sus padres a como diera lugar y con su última voluntad, incluso Cupido los querría en sus filas.

* * *

N/A: Lo prometido es deuda, aquíe el tercer capítulo~ Y en cuanto al omake, sí, creo que mejor los dejamos para cada que se pueda xD Lo siento.

Ya fueron las primeras interacciones y ya se puede ver que Tsuna y compañía los ven como unos completos chiflados, no que no estén en lo cierto jajajaja. No saben lo que les espera y Reborn, él también tendrá su buena dósis de locura.

Gracias por sus reviews, como siempre. Lynette Vongola Di Hibari, Yukin0o, 1827, Tomoyo0000001 y DaniVal, Witch Mix, MyaBL26 y Rikka Yamato.

Una de ustedes me dijo que no sabía que tipo de vida tengo para escribir cosas tan fumadas, pues la verdad es una vida normal; soy un simple mortal con desordenes mentales y locura que viene desde mis tatarabuelos, en serio, mi propia madre lo acepta xD Y eso se le suma él que viva e una ciudad a seis horas de distancia de mis padres, esté en una carrera de Ciencias y tenga amigos peor de fumados que yo (de quienes, por cierto, son algunos de los diálogos y escenas de este capítulo. Todos ha pasado en la vida real). Sip, nada fuera de lo normal... aunque mi roomie diga lo contrario.

En fin, espero les gustara el cap. y si hay algo mal en el manejo de sus querubines no duden en decírmelo. Nos leemos en el siguiente!

¡Reviews!


End file.
